Over Seas Sentiment
by craziichick01
Summary: “Oh we won’t go down without a fight” At saying that he picked up Claire, produced a gun from his pocket, and put it to Claire’s head. “If I go she goes. Got it?” No they couldn't take her away from me...Previously known as BRATFEST AT TIFFANY'S.
1. Summery

**Massie Block:**Can't believe Derrick (Derrington) Harrington called her immature. Yet she still can't get him out of her mind. But right now all she got to do is MAN UP. Show him whose boss, and get him back. No one calls Massie Block immature with out her getting revenge even if it is the guy she likes, might possibly dare I say it love.

**Alicia Rivera:** Still likes Josh Hotz. But with Massie still calling the Boy-Fast, will their relationship be over before it barely even got started.

**Dylan Marvil:** All Kemp and Plovert do is making pig noises every time she goes by. She decides to go on yet another diet when she already a size 2, hoping for a size 0. But with this diet might it end her up in the hospital. And not to mention the smoking hot new boy.

**Claire Lyons:** Can't get Cam out of her head. What is she going to do? Well she's got to do something, anything to get him back and make him understand. But will going to far put Cam over the edge or just in his place.

**Kristen Gregory:** Still pool, but found a new way to get rich quick. Just in time too because there's a boy she's been eyeing and a new wardrobe is definitely needed.

**Cam Fisher:** Still has feelings for Claire, but when Nikki comes to town will everything change his feelings of what he felt about her.

**Derrington:** Head over heels in love! But is it a possible chance that its not Massie?

**Nikki:** When she finds out she will be going to OCD she finally thinks that she going to get Cam back. No matter what it takes? Maybe, just maybe. Or will she find a new boy that oddly is just like Cam in everyway? Not likely or is it?


	2. Chapter 1: The Mall

**A/N: They are two years older then they are in the book. I made it this way because my story seems a little to deep for thirteen year olds. So just think everything is pushed back. **

The Block Estate

August 17

12:30

Massie and TPC were getting ready to go to the Westchester Mall.

The first day of school was only 2 weeks away. Just before TPC arrived Massie was thinking about Derrington. She knows she shouldn't and she knows she should be over him. I mean he did call he immature, but she still feels that Derrington could have been the one …or at least close to it. And it just made since that they go out since she was the alpha girl and he was the alpha boy.

Well right now the only thing she knew is that she will make Derrington regret that he ever broke up with Massie Block. No breaks up with Massie Block and calls her immature AND gets away with it. He's going to get what deserve…and maybe just maybe after he does. She will take him back.

"O.k. rate me" cried Alicia, as she interrupted Massie in her train of thought. She turned away from her vanity to look at Alicia.

Alicia was wearing a pale pink Ralph Lauren tissue jersey henley shirt with and a Ralph Lauren jodi denim mini. Topped off with a pair of metallic pink Jimmy Choo flats.

"Um….. a 9.5 but if you put on some gloss you could get a 9.6."

"Agreed" cried Dylan, Claire, and Kristen.

"Apple-C" they all cried again. They all burst into a fit of laughter.

"ok ,ok now me" Dylan screamed. She had lost a few pounds so she went out shopping for some more revealing clothing.

Dylan was wearing a pair of khaki seven jeans with a silk white juicy cami. All brought together by a pair of silver marc by marc jakkobs flats.

" a 9.4 definitely"

"Okay Claire your turn"

Claire was wearing a green juicy mini dress with green polka dotted keds. At least for once its something from this season.

"9.3"

Okay Kristen lets see what your working with"

Kristen was wearing Massie's Ralph Lauren cami and Massie's Juicy mini, with a pair of Jimmy Choo flip flops.

"Uh 9.3 too"

" Okay My turns I am wearing a Daryl K yellow blouse with a pair of Seven low-rise jeans matched with a pair of Chanel Flats"

"9.8" they all agreed.

" okay we need to look HOTT for the first day of school so these boys will know how much they gave away. Make 'em pay. GOT IT!"

TPC nodded in agreement.

" lets go, we need to get this shopping trip started. Oh! And remember for Claire and Kristen make sure you give them some money. Only the FC of the world would know how much they need clothes. No offense. Let's move out."

" oh and Kha-laire cheer up its been a month and a half since Cam broke up with you"

"I know it has but I can't get the picture of Cam and Nikki together at camp out of my mind! I screwed up everything Massie. I really _really _like him."

"Well get over it and get over NOW. We've all had to suffer not just you. Keep your head high like the rest off us and brush off your shoulder."

Claire stared up at Massie awe struck. That was one of the first time she showed any emotion other then hate and annoyance toward the guys. Maybe deep down inside she was hurting just as much as she was.

-----------------------------------

The Westchester

2:30 pm

The PC had just arrived to the mall subtly scanning to see if they saw the boys.

After a few minutes they decided it was a lost cause.

The PC was just about to go to the food court and talk about how they were gonna get the boys back WHEN . ……..

**A/N: I know what you are thinking why would you leave us a cliffy on the first chapter. And none the less a bad one?**

**Well just stick with me. And you shall find out.**

**i Heart you, **

**Craziichick01**


	3. Chapter 2: The Plan

**A/N: Ta da! The new chapter is up. So enjoy. ;)**

In the previous chapter:

The PC was about to go to the food court to talk about how to get back at the boys WHEN ……

Chapter Two: The Plan.

The boys themselves were right in front of them and not alone.

They all had girls on their arms and they weren't the usual ugly girls that you saw…you know the wannbes. They actually were legit not bad. Massie couldn't believe her eyes even Cam was there and _he _was supposed to at camp.

Before the boys could get any closer Massie whispered to TPC to turn around. Accepting no protests. They turned on their heels and began to walk the other way. Before they could even get ten steps away they heard Kemp yell.

"Hey it's TPC. Yo wait up!"

The girls stopped dead in their tracks and turned slowly.

"smileee" Massie said through gritted teeth.

TPC put on a fake smile and waved their hi's and hey's.

"Hey block what are you girls doing here?" Derrington said. Oh just the sound of hearing Derrington call her Block made her flesh feel gooey. She let out an internal sigh. She wanted to be the one hanging on his arm.

And Claire was so angry, yet so sad inside because Cam had gotten over her that fast and she couldn't even except the fact that Cam won't talk to her. Who was this girl hanging on his shoulder. Was this Nikki? Ehmahgawd! What it that's _the _Nikki?

"Uhh…. Derrick if you haven't noticed this is the mall, we are girls, and there are only two more weeks till' school starts! So what do you think we are doing here. Catching rays?"

"Nice one." Alicia mummered. Massie gave a quick smile in her directions. Sending a silent thanks.

Massie started to walk away and TPC followed when Derrington said "Hey where are you going?"

"To the food court. Why?"

" Can we come with you guys?"

"Oh I don't want to be to immature for you in front of your dates!" Massie said dates with an utter disgust in her voice. "besides they look like they would our food, yours, and then ask for more.

Before Derrington could say anything more she and TPC turned on their heels and left.

Leaving the boys with a shocked stare on their faces.

The Westchester

Food Court

4:15 pm

The girls sat down with their food and began planning something to get back at the boys.

"okay girls we need an ah-mazing plan to get back at the boys. Any ideas?" No one said anything. It was so rare when Massie didn't have ideas, but this was the first time NONE of them had ideas. "Oh come on don't you have anything?"

They all shook their heads.

"Ughh this is hopeless!"

Then Claire just had a sudden brain blast.**(tee hee obviously I was watching Jimmy Neutron when I wrote this section.) **

"I know Massie we could get TOTAL makeovers, I mean like Massie fly us somewhere and get it done. Then on the first Day of school we could go straight up to them and Massie you could dish out one of your AH-MAZING disses and then go on from there. Don't worry if its not good enough yet we could think of things while were on our trip, that is if Massie approves. So what do you think Massie?"

Massie thought about it of course it wasn't full proof and it would need some work okay scratch that A LOT of work but other than that it was good.

"I say AH-GREED!"

"awesome" they all screamed.

"apples-c" they all screamed again.

Uh the sound of sweet ,sweet revenge.

A/N:** sorry for the short chapters next one will be longer for sure. Don't forget without reviews no more and don't be too harsh puhh-lease.**

**i Heart you,**

**Craziichick01 aka Deedee.**


	4. Chapter 4: Paris

**A/N: Eh voila! A new chapter. Enjoy. ;)**

The International Airport of Paris

Capital of Fashion

Paris, France

Massie and TPC had just landed in the fashion capital of the world A.K.A Paris, France and man when they will come back to Westchester will they be slamming. No one will be able to keep their eyes off of us. They will be the untouchables that _everyone _ wants to get their hands on.

"Okay girls we only came here to get all dolled up. Which means no messing around we have 5 days here in Paris and then 2 days left until school starts when we get back to Westchester so don't mess it up. Absolute no horse play. Am I understood?!"

TPC shook their heads in agreement.

Massie put a smile on "Unless you know something comes up. Oh I don't know like a cute guy perhaps." She said as she watched the kuh- utest guy walk by with the most ahh-mazing back view. "okay than girls lets get going. Like I said we only have 5 days!"

The Hotel Ritz Paris

The Ritz Suite

"Ehmahgawd this place is huge!" Claire's voice echoed through the suite.

"Ehmahgawd Mass how did you pull this off? Because I know for a fact that you have to rent this place out at least 7 months prior to coming here." Alicia practically screamed.

"Uhh Alicia you know I ahl-ways have a way. Like duh."

The Ritz Suite had 2 bedrooms plus sitting area and 3 bathrooms with a view of the Eiffel Tower, the Sacre Coeur, and the roof of the Paris Opera Garnier. It had marbled floor bathrooms equipped with saunas and Jacuzzis. It came with a mini fridge stocked full with many carb filled treats, extra beds, a DVD player, 4 plasma screen TVs (one in each room, sitting area, and one of the bathrooms), fax, and the new iMAC computer with printer. In other words it looked just like Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, and Claire would picture Heaven.

"I could get used to living here" they all said

"Apple-c" they all screamed and laughed falling onto the master bed.

"okay now that you guys have seen the room and explored every inch of this place, it time for some relaxing and rejuvenating at the pool side."

"Great! That's exactly what I need!" Dylan replied.

"Same for me" Kristen added.

"Us too." Alicia and Claire said at the same time.

"Okay than ladies get those swimsuits and wraps on and lets move out?"

Everyone quickly got up and went to go get their swimsuits out of their suitcases, but when they got to where they left their suitcases but when they got there their suitcases weren't.

"Ehmahgawd where are our suitcases?"

"Relax Kuh-laire the maids unpacked. Gosh take a chill pill!"

"Hey you know I'm new to this whole luxury thing. cut me a break Mass, jeez."

Massie just rolled her wyes not bothering to speak. This was supposed to be relaxing.

The Ritz- Paris

The Pool

Massie was laying down on a lounge wearing her brand new Chanel brown with pink polka dots bikini. Finally having something to fill the top of the bathing suit with. She looked over at her friends Claire who was wearing a solid white with juicy put on the butt, in her Dior shades, Dylan and Kristen in the same thing just different colors and Alicia in the same thing as Massie just in white.

She closed her eyes and soaked up the sun. She let out a sigh.

Then all of a sudden something blocked her access to warmth.

She opened her eyes about ready to scream at whatever was blocking her sun, but when she did she almost screamed. It was just anything blocking her sun. It was the cutest guy she had laid eyes on _other than Derrick of _course. And he brought friends.

There were enough boy for each PC member. Man were they hott!

"Hi, my name is Philippé and yours is ………

"Massie pleasure to meet you!"

"Trust me the pleasure is all mine" he said adding with a wink

"I know this is short notice but you see my friends and I need dates to a ball were going to would you and your friends be interested in being our dates? There's going to be great food and it's going to be a lot of fun. Especially if you are going with me and my friends."

"Of course I would love to go to the ball with you, but _your_ friends are going to have to ask _my_ friends themselves." He nodded at her and then turned around to talk to his boys. The French was just flying off his lips. It sounded unbelievably gorgy. As he turned back around his friends dispersed among the rest of the PC. She glanced around watching all of her friends get asked out.

Now this is what she called a comeback.

She couldn't wait to put this on her blog to tell the girls back home all about their big extravaganza with total HAWT guys.

"So what are you guys doing here anyway?" Philippé asked breaking through Massie's thoughts.

"Oh we came here as a last vacation kind of thing before school starts back up. It was kind of spur of the moment we needed to get away from home."

"Any specific reason?"

"No, not really just wanted to get loose and hang out with friends." The lie slipping from Massie's lips with no trouble.

"ahh trés magnifique." EHMAHGAWD on top of his gorgeous body he had an accent to duh-eye for. "Au revoir. We shall meet you down in the lobby at say around eight?"

I nodded my head. And the girls did the same. We watched them as they walked off making sure they were out of earshot before we began talking about them.

"Ehmahgawd. This is going to be an ahh-mazing trip." Alicia screeched.

"It already is ladies, it _already _is." Massie commented throwing them each a wink.

**A/N: So what did you think? You liking the story so far? **

**i Heart you,**

**Craziichick01 aka Deedee.**


	5. aUTHORS nOTE

**Having Trouble Uploading**

**Will Work on Getting the 2 new chapters up**


	6. Chapter 5: Getting Ready

The Ritz Suite

Paris, France

3:00

"Can you believe this? I mean seriously. I hate to say it but the boy fast is officially off. It would be way too hard to keep it up with gorgeous guys like them asking us out." Massie said while playing with her charm bracelet.

"YES! FINALLY!" Alicia screamed."Those guys are to duh-eye for"

"Tone it down, Leesh. Seriously you might alert all of Paris." Dylan said as she flipped through a health and diet magazine.

"Oh Dyl you know you want to scream. Stop acting like that. Be happy! We're free!" Kristen said speaking up.

"I'm sorry Dyl. I'll tone it down just for you. I'm just so happy now. Thanks Mass."

"Your welcome one and all. This is just what we need to put us back on top at school this coming fall and keep us there. Forever. Spread the word back in Westchester, get it out any way possible. iPods, cell phones, email. Anyway. But remember the plan make the boys jealous." Massie said with a look in her eyes.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Good now that I am understood let's get back to relaxing before we head back up to the room."

No one said anything more.

They just relaxed into their recliners.

Threw on their shades.

And brought out the magazines.

_Paradise._

The Ritz Suite

Paris, France

7:58

Alicia swung the door open to her room.

"Rate me." Alicia said.

Claire put down her things and looked at Alicia in alarm.

"What did you just say!?"

Alicia gave her a weird look before repeating "Rate me."

Claire let out a relieved sigh.

"oh I thought you said something tot-ahlly different."

Alicia place her hands on her hips. "What did you think I said."

"Rape me." Claire replied nonchalantly.

They each stared at eachother straight face and then burst out laughing.

"Oh priceless Cliare. But seriously… What do you think?"

Claire studied her outfit.

She was wearing red and black knee length with jump out puff skirt Chanel dress with a pair of red jimmy choo ballet flats.

Her hair was in curly ringlets and her face was bare except for a little bit of MAC Lipglass and mascara.

"9.6"Massie said as she walked in to the room.

Alicia smiled.

"Now me" Kristen said.

She was wearing a purple Juicy Couture just past the knee jump dress with a silver trim around the waist. She matched it up with a pair of all siver jimmy choo pumps.

Her dirty blonde hair was in a high ponytail and slicked back.

She had a little bit of eye shadow and peach MAC lip gloss.

"9.5" They all said.

"Apple-c!"

Dylan let out a happy sigh. "Man that never gets old."

They all released a tiny giggle and then went back to the task at hand.

"Okay so what do you guys think?" Dylan said.

She was wearing light pink strapless dress that stopped just before the floor and light pink Jimmy Choo flats. Her red hair was in a high pony tail just like Kristen, but the pony tail was curled into tight ringlets.

"Wow Dyl. You have lost a lot of weight."

"I know I look fab right?"

"Uhmmm sure. Yeah def. But make sure you eat tonight. You are on the verge of bulimic looking."

Dylan just rolled her eyes turned to Massie knowing she would get a real answer from her.

"9.6"said Massie.

Just then Claire reemerged from the bathroom.

Claire was a little depressed now that her thought and actions caught up with her.

She felt bad for going out with someone else other than Cam, but she didn't want to let Massie down.

"Okay. What do you think." Her voice not as cheerful as it was not five minutes ago.

Claire was wearing a Teri Jon off the shoulder cocktail dress. It was jet black, gathered at the waist, and was made out of pure silk.

Her hair was stick straight and her make up looked flawless. She wore a pair of silver with black trim jimmy choo flats.

"Ehmahgawd" They all said at the same time.

Nobody even noticed they didn't say "Apple-c"

All of a sudden Claire thought she did a bad job.

"Did I do something wrong? Is it my hair?"

My makeup?

Oh no. I know. It's my dress isn't it. I should have known I couldn't pull of something like this. Man I knew I should have gone with the Chanel tube dress! I'm going to go change!"

"No" Massie yelled "don't change a thing. You look AHHH-MAZING. No doubt you get a 9.7 def."

Claire was amazed she has never ever ever had more than a 9.5.

"Ehmahgawd thank you. You have no clue how much this means to me"

"You have earned it. Trust me I think you finally understand the world of fashion."

Claire let out a giggle.

"Now my turn"

Massie was wearing a pink strapless Chanel dress. It had a gold trim at the top and around the waist and it was just above the knee. It fanned out with a cute bubbled skirt and had pockets. But you wouldn't have known it by just looking at it.

With the Prada heels she had on she looked gorgeous.

Her hair was in stick straight held back with a gold head band.

"9.8" They all said.

"Perf. Alright girls lets get this show on the road.

And we walk to the beat of Glamorous. 1, 2, 3."Massie said.

The Pretty Committee walked to the lobby ready to go.

This was going to be a great night. Massie could feel it.

**A/N: Yup not that long, but go figure. Whatever review.**


	7. Chapter 6: BIG SURPRISE

**A/N: My Readers I'm soooooo Terribly sorry for not updating sooner. It hard, School sucks, and I have gymnastics practice and can't forget today is turkey day! So happy Thanksgiving!!!! These next Few chapters are gonna be short. AGAIN SO SO SO SORRY. Soon on my profile will have the pics of their dresses and my characters. But go ahead and check it now I updated.**

The lobby

The Ritz-Paris Hotel

8:05

The boys were already there when they got to the lobby.

Looking even hotter then before.

…You know if that was even remotely possible.

"Good Evening" They all said in unison.

Ahhhhhhh every PC member just wanted to melt into puddles by their shoes. Their accents was so gorgey.

The PC giggled with delight.

Massie never even knew that the rest of the boys could speak English, they always just stood behind Philippe like the girls sometimes did to her… so could he be the male alpha?

King and queen…

They to be HARTs.

I mean Massie could tell they were all wearing Armani tuxedos. Even someone with a blind eye in fashion could tell that much… or at least know the suits were _really _expensive.

And if that doesn't speak rich and great sense then what does?

Soon after they got everything situated and learned a little more about each other, they partnered off

Philippe walked towards Massie and grabbed her hand.

"Nice to be in your presence again Ms. Block. You look beautiful… even if you are wearing more than you did earlier." He said as he shot her a wink and then placed a gentle kiss on her hand.

And then some thing _ahh-mazing _happened.

THE MASSIE BLOCK BLUSHED.

"Why don't you introduce your friends to mine. And we can get the party started."

Massie cleared her throat before introducing the PC.

"This is Dylan, Alicia, Claire, and Kristen.", gesturing a hand in each of their general directions as she called them out.

As Massie finished Philippe went right into his introductions. They each partnered up in the end it turning out to be:

Massie with Philippe

Dylan with Didier

Claire with Cesar

Kristen with Chancelor

And Alicia with Alaios

As they walked into the ballroom each girl took their turning gasping at the decorations.

They were amazed everything looked so beautiful.

NO one ever threw a party like this at home not even Massie or the upperclassman.

The boys led the girls over to the table they had reserved and pulled out their chairs for them.

_And they say chivalry is dead. Pshhhh._

They ate.

They laughed.

They communicated.

They joked.

And overall they had a really good time.

They were dancing around the ballroom. Having the time of their lives.

That is....

Until Massie's eyes lay on a few boys standing off in the far corner looking directly at the girls and their dates.

…American boys

One had shaggy brown hair. . . . then that American boy turned around.

NO WAY! Massie looked around to see if The PC saw what she saw.

Oh yeah they saw they just couldn't believe!

**A/N ohhh real big cliffy sorry! Hoped you liked it now remember my chapters are gonna be short for a while and I'm really really really sorry!!!! Don't forget check my profile soon. And in about 7-10 days I'm gonna try to get their dresses and dates up on my profile.**

You know the drill I need at least 5 reviews before I can go on

**R&R Please**

**Because I know you love me because I love you.**

**So make me happy and I make you happy with another chapter.**

**i Heart you,**

**Craziichick01 aka Deedee.**


	8. Chapter 7: Boys POV

**Previously:** Everyone was just looking around the room when Massie eyes lay on a few boys.

American boys

One has shaggy brown hair. . . . and then that American boy turned around.

Massie couldn't believe her eyes it was the briarwood boys.

Derrington, Cam, Josh, Kemp, and Chris, they were all there. Wait a minute what were they doing here. More importantly HOW did they get here? They just spread the word that they were here in Paris going on dates with total HARTs.

**Boys POV**

**Derrington**

Derrington didn't know what to say. He came all this way to say that he wanted her back. I mean he wore a suit WITH PANTS. Derrick Harrington NEVER wears pants. This definitely showed how much she cared about her.

"Uhhhh…. Hey Block!"

**Cam**

Cam couldn't believe it Claire looked drop dead gorgeous, but she was on the arm of a equal drop dead gorgeous man **(A/N he is not gay or bisexual I just didn't know how to explain what he thought. So yeah. LOL!). **She looked so sweet and innocent. Cam was devastated and the smile that he had arrived with was gone. He couldn't believe he let go of her. Claire was no other girl she was the one he wanted to be with right now. He really truly loved her! Ohhhh what had he done. He couldn't stand to watch her anymore with that boy. He got up and walked out of the ballroom, hoping and praying that nobody saw him.

**Kemp and Chris**

Man did Dylan look HOTT!! Smokin' even. She was skinner too. A little too skinny. Maybe this was their fault, filling her inbox with pig drawings and letters. This was bad real bad. And the real truth was they still both really liked Dylan so much fun. I mean she wasn't even fat in the first place. A 3 isn't big at all. All they knew is they wanted Dylan back and they wanted her back now. That boy was she was with was going to regret it big time.

**Josh **

Alicia looked hot, but hey he had nothing to worry about she already had her. Sorta. That boy she was with was getting pretty comfortable with HIS girl (sorta).

**A/N: Girls POV next sorry its short like I said these nect few chapters will be really short and besides its 2:00 in the morning. **

**Nighty Nite**

**I heart you**

**Oh and remember I need at least 5 reviews to continue soo R&R! **

**Check my profile I'm a strong fighter in child abuse and I need you to pass on the message, just look at it thanks.**


	9. Chapter 8: Run Away

**Previously:** The briarwood boys showed up in Paris at the ball that TPC was at with there total French HARTs. Derrington wore PANTS just for Massie, long story short the boys wanted their girls back. And they wanted them back now.

Massie just stood there in awe she had nothing to say and trust this hasn't happened since she was five. When she finally got over shock she raised he hand and wiggled her fingers, this was the call that meant that it was time to leave. The rest of The Pretty Committee noticed Massie's hand, kissed their dates on their cheeks, and said they would be right back. They left the room and headed straight for the elevator to their room.

Massie was supposed to be showing Derrington, I mean Derrick whose boss, but when she saw all of that changed. He was supposed to be getting him back for calling her immature. But instead when she saw him she wend jellowed in her knees, her hands became clammy, and butterflies just came into her stomach immediately.

Claire was feeling the same way, but she wanted to ball her eyes out. She figured the only reason why he came is because he didn't want to feel left out. He probably wanted to tell her to stop calling, texting, IMing, emailing, trying to get in touch with him period. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about Cam.

Dylan quite couldn't feel anything. She looked gorgeous, she felt gorgeous, and she didn't need Kemp and Chris to make her feel that way. But if she didn't need that then why was she so happy to see them here and why did her hands get all sweaty when she saw them all dressed up for her? Oh wait she forgot they thought she was fat. Just thinking about that made her want to get a tummy tuck.

"Uhh guys I have to go to the bathroom, you guys go ahead and keep going I'll be out in a moment?"

"Are you sure Dylan? We can go with you if you want? We all know how your feeling?"

"No really guys I'll be right there. Just go without me. I promise I'll be up there in a moment."

"Okay" As Dylan headed for the bathroom Massie pressed the button for the elevator. While they were waiting which seemed longer then it should have been. They heard foot steps.

"Girls could you just wait for one moment. Let us explain!" The girls turned around and were suddenly face to face with the Briarwood boys. They looked tired, and all together just one big mess. But either way every single last girl thought their "man" was totally ahh-dorable.

"Explain what Derrick, how your 'boys' broke my best friends hearts. Or how you called me immature when you're the one who pulls your pants in front of a bunch of strangers. Oh wait those can't possibly be it, it definitely has to be that you guys like having a competition to see who can get the better girls" but before Massie could finish what she was going to say next Derrick cut in

"We do NOT have competitions between each others we chose you girls because we LIKED you. You all just happen to be part of The Pretty Committee!"

"Well Derrick guess what? We did like you!" Tears were rolling down her face freely now. Nobody had ever seen her cry in public. "We still do like you guys, but you wouldn't know it because you would like to stay away from us, when we didn't do anything!"

Everyone was just standing around staring at Derrick and Massie. That is until Cam finally spoke up.

"Claire I would really like to talk to you. In private."

"Uhh—"

"Anything you have to say you can say in front of us. Besides you have no idea how much you hurt her. Have you not noticed that she about 15 pounds lighter then the last time you saw her. News flash she barely touches her food, every time we try to get her to talk to a boy she barely speaks. She cries her self to sleep every night because of you. If you just would hear her out."

"I can't take this anymore" Claire yelled. "Cam I miss you so much that's all I can say to you right now and Massie you might kick me out for what I'm about to say next, but you need to hear this sometimes you think your helping when you really make everything worse! You get jealous too easily you're the reason why Cam and I are broken up. No wait I take that back it's my fault for listening to you. I know I'm going to regret this so much later, but it needed to be said. Excuse me."

At that Claire ran out of the lobby, out of the hotel and out on the streets.

"Look what you guys did, somebody needs to go after her we are not in Westchester. She could get lost!" Gosh it felt like Kristen was speaking to herself. Everyone was still shocked from Claire's outburst. Just then Dylan appeared looking pale and confused.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Never mind come on we have to go get Claire she ran away. I'll tell you everything on the way!"

**A/N: Kind of a cliffy!!**

**So did you like, because I loved writing this chapter. So intense you know? **

**You know the drill I need at least 5 reviews to keep going.**

**Critisism welcome!**

**And DON'T FORGET TO CHECK MY PROFILE CONTEST ARE AT THE BOTTOM OF IT. **

**BUT OTHER STUFF IS ALSO ON IT, YOU KNOW ME IF YOU READ IT.**

**I update it at least everyday.**

**Thanks **

**I heart You,**

**Craziichick01 a.k.a Deedee**

**P.S. I would like some one to talk to on fanfic. I found one, but you can never have too many friends you know!!**

**P.S.S I must be tired because I'm just writing stuff. LOL LOL LOL I just laughed about something that happened three days ago. Man I am sleepy. Its 4:00 AM. Hehehe**

**Gosh I need to get some sleep**

**ILY**

**Write more tommarrow bye**


	10. Chapter 9: Complications & Worries

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. But I do have a life and school! I hope you like it. The new chapter shall be posted later tonight or tomorrow morning. Love yall! **

**Previously-** Claire ran away after her outburst.

Cam still like Claire. Everyone saw Massie cry (not whimper but cry) and Dylan missed the whole thing.

The Ritz- Paris Hotel Lobby

Paris, France

Finally Derrick, Josh, Chris, and Kemp regained their heads. Yet Cam and Massie were still in shock from Claire's outburst. Cam couldn't believe Claire still like him, well missed him. That's the same thing … isn't it? Massie couldn't believe Claire had the guts to speak ( more like yell) at Massie. No one had ever had the guts to tell off Massie. Massie respected her for it, but there would defiantly be some consequences.

"Where are Dylan, Claire, and Kristen?" Massie asked.

"They ran after Claire when she ran out into the streets after her outburst." Cam said, but not in his normal voice. More like he was possessed or off into another world. That was before he noticed what he was singing.

"Oh my God, Claire's out there! We have to go get her! Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! I may still like her and I can't tell her that because she's not here" By this time he was talking at hyper speed "And if we don't find her than I can't tell her how I feel and, and, and---"

"Cam get a grip! Just relax; we are going to get her in a minute. Just calm down! Somebody needs to get Massie out of her daze, Derrick you do it."

"Ughh come on Josh, why can't you do it. You know Massie is mad at me", Derrick said this all while staring at Massie's once flawless face that was now tearstained with anger, shock, and sadness mixed all together"

"God Derrick man UP!"

"Fine" Derrick said after a moment of thought. "Uhh Block" Derrick said as he gently put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Don't touch me. Please don't touch me." Massie said so quietly, that her voice was just above a whisper. " Lets just go find the girls. We can talk later." 

As Massie left to go outside everyone followed. So much for Massie's prediction of this being a good night.

**Dylan & Kristen**

"Where could she have gone?"

"I don't know. This is Paris and this is a big city. Can you think of any place she might be Kristen?"

"No, but don't look now but there's a car following us."

Dylan slowly turned around and saw the black Escalade EXP following them. Oh crap thought Dylan, just to top the night off after hearing what happened when she was in the bathroom.

**Claire**

She didn't know where she was going. She just knew she wanted, No had, to get away from everyone and everything. She was running, just running trying to get away from her troubles. It wasn't working. All of a sudden Claire stumbled. She looked down noticed that the strap on her shoe was broken. Great, just great, could this day get any worse?

Oh it could and it did.

**A/N: So like I said this was a short chapter and the next shall be longer.**

**You know the drill at least five reviews before I can go on.**

**I Heart You, **

**Craziichick01 AKA Deedee**


	11. Chapter 10: Trouble

**A/N: Hiya guys. I know I promised I would type the next chapter that same night, but I kinda got in little itty bitty trouble. **

**Claire: By trouble she means she got a D+ and her mom wanted to talk to her about it.**

**Me: Ahem Claire my business to tell not yours.**

**Claire: ( Looking annoyed) Well suhm-body had to say it. **

**Dylan: She is right. Readers like to be informed.**

**Me: Whatever.**

**Massie: Are we ever gonna get this story started. I wanna know what happens to ****moi**

**Me: A little stuck up aren't we? Besides you're not mentioned in this specific chapter.**

**Massie: But I'm the alpha. Besides nobody talks to me like that!**

**Me: But it's my story and FYI I can write you out so shut you trap so I can get this chapter started. **

**Massie: ( face set to stern, with a little pout)**

**Me: Enjoy yawl!**

Previously:

Claire ran away.

Dylan and Kristen ran after her, but had a little trouble of their own with a car following them.

The rest of the gang finally fell out of their daze and went after Dylan, Kristen, and Claire.

Promising to talk their little situations later.

Chapter 10

Kristen & Dylan

"Okay, Dylan just gradually pick up your pace. Not too fast though."

"Got it."

"Now when I count to ten, run! Okay?"

"Ah-greed" The girls started to speed walk on and on as Kristen quietly and slowly counted to ten.

"seven, eight, nine,…………ten. Run Dylan!"

The girl ran as fast as their heels would take them. But the car just kept on their heels.

"Run faster Dylan!"

"I'm trying but that's kind of hard when you have heels on. Like DUH!"

They kept on running, but they were no match for the truck. I mean it can go up to 60 miles in 5 seconds flat. The truck pulled up in front of the ally they ducked into because they couldn't keep running. The truck rolled down its window (just about a crack only enough for someone to say something without seeing your face) and commaned the girls to get in. "NOW" The girls made their way slowly to the car and hesitantly got into the Escalade. But when they got in they weren't so afraid anymore.

Claire

**A/N remember when Claire said how could this night get any worse after he strap broke? Well… It could and it did.**

Suddenly someone grabbed onto Claire's shoulder and pulled her into an ally way. Claire screamed and screamed for help, but no one was around to here her (**or so she thought**) and eventually the person holding Claire put his or her hand over Claire's mouth. (** I put his or her because I don't want to give anything away**)

Oh yeah things just got worst.

**Me: So did you like it.**

**Kristen and Dylan: It was a little too short for our taste.**

**Massie, Claire, and Alicia: (saying it at the same time) Same!**

**Whole TPC: Apple-c!**

**Me: (rolling my eyes) Hey a chapter is better than no chapter. Am I right or am I right? Beside if I kept on going their wouldn't be any cliffhangers to keep my readers interested now would their?**

**Massie: That's one for you. Just promise the next chapter will be longer. **

**Me: I won't make any promises but let's hope it is. Disclaimer.**

**TPC: You don't own us. Apple-C**

**Me: Oh give it a rest! Right I don't own you guys just the plot. You know the drill at least five reviews for me to go on. **

**TPC: Criticism welcome. (about to say apple-c)**

**Me: Don't you dare. I will quit this story faster than you can say Juicy Couture. Bye Yawl. **

**I heart you,**

**Craziichick01 AKA Deedee**

**Oh yeah thank you guys who visited my profile. You liked? I knew you would!!**


	12. Chapter 11: Found Her

**A/N: Hey Guys. So exactly how much trouble am I in for not updating sooner? Well just be happy I did update. With a little help from littleitalygrl2 I got it finished I hope you guys absolutely love it. So enjoy! Oh and thanks for sticking with my story.**

**Previously:** Somebody pulls Claire into an ally by somebody, holding her mouth so she couldn't scream for help.

Dylan and Kristen got pulled into a car.

Chapter 11

**Kristen & Dylan**

"Ehmahgawd, what were you guys doing running away from us? We were trying to give you guys a ride!"

Dylan and Kristen were just staring at Massie, Josh Alicia, Kemp, and Chris. They were still a little shaken about the car fallowing (**wouldn't you be. Just thinking about it gives me goosebumps**) them, even though it was just Massie.

"Well sorry, but uh it's a black truck, with dark tinted windows, slowly fallowing us. So excuse me if we were afraid."

"Well we didn't know if it was you guys at first so we just kept our distance."

"Oh, well okay then"

"So uh, do you guys know where Kuh-laire is?"

Dylan and Kristen looked down," No" they said at the same time, but too sad to say apple-c.

"Hey where are Derrick and Cam?"

"They went looking for Kuh- laire on foot. They both have their cell phones thought, so if we or they find Kuh- laire we can communicate and meet somewhere."

**Cam & Derrick**

Cam and Derrick were walking in silence. Though every now and then they would ask each other where they should look next or which way to turn. They came here to get the girl they liked back, but this night turned into disaster. Why did they think this was going to work. They shouldn't have shown up at that party like they did. They should of talked in the privacy of the girls' suite. They should of gone with the first idea. Cover every inch of the girls' hotel suite with flowere, sugar free chocolate (**of course**), and forgive me notes. But NO!

Cam was thinking about Claire. So much that he could of swore hid would blow off and instead of air coming it would repeat "I love you Claire, I love you Claire" over and over and over again.

Derrick was thinking about Massie(**duh**). His head was held down, staring at his feet as they walked along, thinking about the conversation right before they split up.

FLASHBACK

"_Massie please talk to me. I am so sorry I called you immature. I didn't mean it---"_

_Massie stopped and turned abruptly, causing Derrick to almost smack into her. " Well if you didn't mean it then why did the words come out of your mouth?"_

_Derrick didn't know what to say. He wanted her back so badly, but he didn't know how to say or show it. Everything he said or did came out wrong. "I don't know" he finally replied._

"_Well you have to know. You said it. Do you know how much those words hurt Derrick?" Massie said with such sadness in her face that it could make the most, coldest hard hearted person in the world shed a tear. "See you don't know how much those words hurt. I wish you could feel the pain I'm feeling right now Derrick, I really do. I like you so much, but I can't show my true feelings because I have to be strong for the girls. I have to act like I don't care what you said. Act like you were nothing to me. When the honest to goodness truth is I can't stop thinking about you, my heart skips a beat when you walk in the room, and when you wave or even so much as look at me, my breath catches in my throat.. I know I'm gonna regret saying all of this late, but you know what? It needed to be said." With that Massie got into the truck, closed the door, and drove off. She left Derrick stunned, angry, and sad. Stunned because he never, ever in a million years thought Massie would open up like she did. Sad and angry because it was him who made her that way, he's the reason why her eyeliner is running, and him that her night was ruined. And it was his fault everyone witnessed Massie cry. Man he wanted her back SO bad and he was going to tell her that when they got back to the hotel._

FLASHBACK OVER

Derrick was still walking with his head down and Cam was trying to get in touch with Claire on her cell phone. It was no use though. He had already called 17 times and she didn't even answer once. It just went straight to voicemail. Then all of a sudden they heard a loud scream. Turning corners, crossing streets, just trying to get closer to the scream. Cam knew it was Claire he would know her anywhere. Then as sudden as the scream started it stopped.

"Come on man! Claire's in trouble that was her. I know it was."

**Claire**

Claire was panicking. She knew if she could just chill out for ten seconds she can get away from these men. Then Claire had a quick thought. She would bite his hand, kick him in his groins, and run before the other one caught up with her.

_Oh yeah,_ she thought _this is a full proof plan. I hope. This is gonna work, it just has to._

**Massie & Gang (except Claire, Derrick, and Cam [ duh)**

"Any sign of her?" Massie asked as she looked at everyone, looking out her own windows. Once everyone shook their heads no, Massie went back to looking out her own window. She made sure that they didn't miss an inch of land. Massie felt so bed. What Claire said really got to her. This night is an absolute disaster. Her night was not supposed to be like this, not one bit! All of a sudden Massie's cell phone began to ran. Thinking it was Derrick calling to say they found Claire. She picked it up without even looking at the caller ID to say who it was.

"Hey, did you guys find her? Please tell me you found her!"

"Uhh found who?" Said a French bone on the other end of the line. When Massie figured out who she was talking to.

"Oh Philippe I'm so sorry." At the sound of hearing Massie say Philippe Kristen and Dylan turned their heads from the window.

"It's okay Massie. So is everything okay? Where are you guys? I thought you would be right back."

"Put it on speaker Mass."

Just as Massie put the cell phone on speaker phone Philippe announced "Is it those boys who fallowed you out? Are you girls okay? Do I need to mess up some faces? It's okay if I have to" At that Josh, Kemp, and Plovert turned around as Massie giggled. Kemp, Josh, and Chris sneered and mumbled something about hoe those French boys couldn't beat them even if they had the royal army behind them.

"No you don't have to beat up anybody. We just got into a little argument and Kuh-laire ran away. So now were out looking for her. So these boys just fallowed out behind us. "

"Oh well, do you need any help looking for Claire, since you know were free now."

"Oh no Philippe it's quite all right. Were fine."

"Okay. Uhh were those boys… are they… are they you girls' boyfriends." Philippe said sounding just a little uneasy.

"Correction was. So to answer your question no. Just some guys we know from The States now.

"Oh well then good, because our dates kind of ruined" He chuckled as he said this. "Do you think we could all go to a restaurant or something. What do you think?" Massie thought about it. Thinking about what Derrick said, but better yet what Derrick would think. Dylan and Kristen were thinking the same thing except with the boys they liked.

"Massie you still there?"

"Oh uh yeah. Uhmm Philippe look I don't know if we could go out tomorrow. It's just that with kuh-laire running away and those boys showing up—"

"Oh well than uhh—"

"But hey Philippe I will definitely call you."

"promise?"

"promise"

"Kay bye Massie. Tell your girls that my boys said 'hi'." After Massie got off the phone massie felt her spirits lift. _Just what I needed_ she thought. "Now let's find Kuh-laire"

**Claire**

"1, 2, 3 GO!" Claire started hitting, punching, ads scratching at any bare skin she could find on the man. "Hey what the---"one of her captors exclaimed.

"She's getting away"

"Get er Jimmy"

In a couple of quick strides, and the man, that was called Jimmy, caught up with her. Once he got a hold of Claire, he quickly slugged her across the face, knocking her out.

**Cam & Derrick**

Cam and Derrick were walking around the corner when they heard the commotion.

"Quick Cam, call 911! I think Claire's hurt!" Derrick whispered yelled to Cam as he peeked around the corner once more.

"What the number. I mean we are not back in The States. Is it the same her?" Cam started searching around for someone to help them. Then he spied a police car. "Help! Help! Please sir help me!" Cam said as he approached the car.

"What can I do for you young man?"

"My gi—my friend is in trouble! Can you call an ambulance? And hurry! PLEASE!"

"One moment, I'm calling backup. The police officer started talking rapid-fire French into his radio. Cam and Derrick both breathed a sign of relief when they heard the distant wail of sirens. When the ambulance and backup arrived, Cam and Derrick walked into the ally way and the man stopped beating up Claire (remember she's not conscious yet). They started to advance on to Cam and Derrick.

"Hey little kids, what are you guys doing?"

"Nothing, but your beating up Claire and we have a problem with that." Cam said sternly.

"What are you guys going to do call the cops?"

"Funny you should say that because we already did."

"Yeah right, If you called the police in a country you can't even speak the language fluently then I'm a movie star."

"Well than what movie are you in because I would love to see it." Derrick replied calmly. At that moment the police men rounded the corner, guns in hand.

"Put your hands where we can see them!"

"Oh we won't go down without a fight" At saying that he picked up Claire, produced a gun from his pocket, and put it to Claire's head.

"If I go she goes. Got it?"

**A/N So did you like it? Is it long enough, but I will definitely not write anything this long again. I have writer's cramp( yes there is a such thing). It hurts so much, but yet I'm still writing. So uhh yeah.**

**You know the drill at least 5 reviews before I can get on with the next chapter. **

**Have a nice night! **

**Oh yeah constructive criticism welcome!**

**I Heart you,**

**Craziichick01 AKA Deedee**


	13. Chapter 12: ER

A/N: Most of you probably want to kill me because I haven't updated in so long. And now you want to probably kill me more because this is a short chapter. So uhh yeah I hope you enjoy it anyway. Love yawl.

Previously: Just go back and read chapter 11 again.

Chapter 12

Massie

Yap-yap-yap-yap

Massie whipped her phone out of her purse and this time looked at the caller ID before she answered it. It was Derrick. Her heart skipped a beat and wiped her clammy hands on her dress.

"Did you find her?" She barked.

"Yes we did? You should of seen--"

"Where is she? Is she okay? Is anyone hur—"

"Massie" Derrick voice instantly calmed her nerves.

"Yes."

"Deep breaths. Then ask the driver to drive you to Soins et traitement curative (**for those of you who don't take French this means Care and Cure hospital. In summarized version of what it says.)** Hospital. We'll be waiting there okay?"

"Okay. I'll be there ASAP"

"Kay. Bye"

"Bye" Massie snapped her phone shut and turned to the rest of the gang. "Guys, where going to the hospital!"

Cam

Beep-Beep-Beep went the heart monitor. That was all Cam had been hearing for the past half hour since he first sat in Claire's hospital room. This past hour had been a blur for him. The man had gone crazy and started to fire shots everywhere from his gun. Then he held the barrel to Claire's bruised and bleeding head and threatening to kill her. Then one shot was fires.

Derrick

Derrick heard the clack of heels and knew that Massie had arrived.

"Is she okay? What happened? Can we see her? And most importantly, are they making her wear one of those hideous hospital dress things?"

Massie calm down. The doctors said she would come around eventually and why would it matter what she was wearing?"

"Because is she—wait what do you mean she will come around eventually. What's wrong with her Derrick? What happened!?"

"Massie, just calm down. Claire is not conscious." When Derrick had seen Massie's face after he said that Claire wasn't conscious he quickly added "at the moment, but she will wake up". Derrick added under his breath "hopefully".

"Well can you take me to her room please? And the rest of you stay here till' I come back."

"Sure no problem, just follow me." Derrick said softly "Hey Block, about what you said earlier—"

"Not right now Derrick. Not when Claire is like this" Derrick let out a long sigh. At this rate he would never get to talk to Massie.

Cam

Cam was waiting by Claire's hospital bed, just waiting for her to wake up. He just wishes he had gotten to her sooner. If only they didn't get into a fight. If only--. Suddenly he felt Claire's hand move in his.

**A/N: Okay so yeah. I warned you in the beginning that it would be short. But with a good cliffy. Right? **

**You know the drill at least 5 reviews before I can continue. **

**Last time I said constructive criticism and somebody gave me a really bad review. I almost felt like not reviewing. But still ****CONSTRUCTIVE**** criticism welcome.**

**I heart you,**

**Craziichick01 aka Deedee**


	14. Chapter 13: I've Had It!

A/N: Hey yall! Havn' typed in a while and I'm very sorry. But its well worth the wait right?

Previously: Cam was waiting by Claire's hospital bed, holding her hand, just waiting for her to wake up. He just wishes he had gotten to her sooner. If only they didn't get into a fight. If only--. Suddenly he felt Claire's hand move in his.

Claire's POV

"Hey Claire" Cam said "How are you feeling?"

"What do you think?" I could tell he was shocked by the sound of my voice. I know I didn't have the strongest voice, and I must admit that _I_ was even shocked at how sharp and cold my voice sounded. (Okay can't talk for Claire. Going to do it from narrator.)

"Well I would guess you're in a lot of pain." Cam answered, moving his free hand to move her bangs out of Claire's eyes.

But, before he could reach her forehead Claire turned her head and said "No, don't Cam. Don't touch me. Please don't touch me." She removed he hand from his grip.

"Why? Just tell me why Claire?" Cam asked in a pleading voice. Claire was quiet for so long that he thought that she fell asleep. "Claire are you still awake". At that moment Claire turned around in her hospital bed to face Cam. "Because every time I get close to you, you find something out about me and don't give me a chance explain—"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do Cam"

"Name one"

"Okay how about the time you caught me and Josh kissing behind the bleachers after the soccer game? You ran so and didn't give me a chance to explain."

"But, that's not fair Cam you don't know how it feels to see your girlfriend making out with one of your best friends!"

"Your right but I came pretty close since I almost saw you kiss Alicia _after_ you and I made up. But since that doesn't count how about the time Massie sent you a picture of me kissing Conner and then you didn't let me explain then. All you did was break up with me! _Or_ how about the reason we're not together right now. I looked in your journal and found out about Nikki. You never let me explain that time either. Or how about the time –"

"Okay Claire I get it. But what do you want me to do Claire? _Huh?_"

"I want you to trust _my _opinion, not what you heard from other people. I want you to let me explain before you jump to conclusions."

"Claire you've changed. You're not the girl who I first wanted to go out with. What happened to the girl with the crooked bangs, or the girl who wore Ked's non-stop, or the girl who didn't care what people thought about the way she looked?"

"She started hanging out with the pretty committee." Claire said softly. "But that doesn't mean I changed on the inside. When it comes to me Cam you have some serious issues. I care for you so much, but right now I don't know your true feelings because they change so often. Do you still like or not? I mean truly like me? Willing to go through thick and thin with me?

Cam thought about this long and hard. He did care for A LOT, but enough to keep going through what he's been going through with her? Before he could finish thinking and answering Claire's question Massie and Derrick walked into the room. Cam was just hoping and hoping they weren't eavesdropping.

"Hey Claire! How are you doing"?

"Uhh, better now. Thanks". She said casting a glance at Cam.

"Come on Derrick let's leave these girls to talk amongst themselves." Already greabbing his jacket and heading towards the door.

"Yeah okay" Derrick said following Cam out the door. "Hope you feel better. We'll bring you back something"! Claire waved goodbye. Right when they were out the door Massie pounced on Claire.

"So what were you and Cam talking about. Don't tell me you already forgave him. Because if you did you are more shallow than I thought. I mean come on! And where do you get off that you could tell me off like you did back at the hotel—"

"Massie, please just stop. No, I didn't forgive him and even if I did why would it matter? I can't believe you're talking that way to me. _Look at me Massie!_ Look around you do you see where I am? I'm in a hospital, _a hospital Massie_, using all my strength to keep my eyes and my mouth moving to talk to you guys. I don't take back anything I said to you back at the hotel. And quite frankly I don't care if you kick me out of the PC, because you know what Massie? It ruined my LIFE! If you haven't noticed already this is all your fault"!

"No way Kuh-laire this is all your fault"!

"Is it? You're the one who made me show the girls' how to flirt. It led me to taking it so far as to impress you that I took Cam's backpack making his stuff fall out of his backpack, which included his notebook, which when it fell out he IMs fell out. Now I admit it was my fault for looking at them, but it wouldn't have ended like it did if it didn't start with you _forcing_ me to flirt with him. No that I didn't want to of course".

"Oh come awn Kuh-laire"

"No, but wait Massie, you're the onw who made us break up the last time too. Remember you were jealous of me because I got the lead in Dial L for Loser and—"

"I was not jealous"

"You weren't? Is that why you sent a picture of Connor and I kissing when it was just a scene rehearsal. See this is where you don't understand Massie. You don't know how it feels to be head over heels in love with somebody that you can't be with because your 'leader slash BFF' won't allow it."

With that Claire used the absolute last of her strength she had and got up from her ne, got her coat, and walked out of the room, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Just before Claire walked out the door Massie said "I do know how it feels to be that way". Her voice was so soft it was barely above a whisper. Claire didn't hear.

Just as Claire walked out of the room she slammed right into something. Or someone?

**A/N: Who do you think it is? Write who you think it is.**

**If you don't put who you think down in the review I will not count it as one of my reviews of five.'**

**You know the drill at least 5 reviews before I can continue!**

**I heart you,**

**Craziichick01 AKA Deedee**


	15. Chapter 14: Bonkers!

**A/N: Hiya guys so everyone said I should continue the story. And you know what? I agree I'm gonna keep on going with it. But only about five more chapters in france then they head back to OCD which of course is now BOCD. Anyway who else enjoyed Bratfast at Tiffany's? I know I did, is Lisi a genius or what?! **

**Everyone is asking when I am going to move on to Massie and Derrick. They have all their drama when my story gets back to Westchester. I'm kind of going in order with the relationships of how much I like each character. Oh yeah EVERYONE thatnk you **_**so **_**much for all the reviews. Thanks to y'all I have I have over 100 reviews! Just for that if I gonna have a chapter at least every two weeks. So uhmmmmmmm ENJOY and special thanks to littleitalygrl for helping me. Also check out her story it's pretty sweet!**

**Previously: **"I want you to trust _my _opinion, not what you heard from other people. I want you to let me explain before you jump to conclusions."

"Claire you've changed. You're not the girl who I first wanted to go out with. What happened to the girl with the crooked bangs, or the girl who wore Ked's non-stop, or the girl who didn't care what people thought about the way she looked?"

"She started hanging out with the pretty committee." Claire said softly. "But that doesn't mean I changed on the inside.

"So what were you and Cam talking about. Don't tell me you already forgave him. Because if you did you are more shallow than I thought. I mean come on! And where do you get off that you could tell me off like you did back at the hotel—"

"Massie, please just stop. No, I didn't forgive him and even if I did why would it matter? I can't believe you're talking that way to me. _Look at me Massie!_ Look around you do you see where I am? I'm in a hospital, _a hospital Massie_, using all my strength to keep my eyes and my mouth moving to talk to you guys. I don't take back anything I said to you back at the hotel. And quite frankly I don't care if you kick me out of the PC, because you know what Massie? It ruined my LIFE! If you haven't noticed already this is all your fault"!

"No way Kuh-laire this is all your fault"!

"Oh come awn Kuh-laire"

"No, but wait Massie, you're the one who made us break up the last time too. Remember you were jealous of me because I got the lead in Dial L for Loser and—"

"I was not jealous"

"You weren't? Is that why you sent a picture of Connor and I kissing when it was just a scene rehearsal. See this is where you don't understand Massie. You don't know how it feels to be head over heels in love with somebody that you can't be with because your 'leader slash BFF' won't allow it."

With that Claire used the absolute last of her strength she had and got up and left the room Just as Claire walked out of the room she slammed right into something. Or someone?

I GAVE YOU GUYS A LONG FLASHBACK SINCE I HAVN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME. THIS IS PROBABLY MY WORST CHAPTER SORRY.

**Narrator**

As Cam headed out the door, Derrick started talking about Massie. This had beem going on ever since he broke up with her. He was just as bad as Cam is with Claire. But now thinking of Claire made Cam want to throw up. The only thing could make the feeling go away was looking at the picture of him and her sharing a gummy worm on his cell phone. Matter of fact he would do that now. He searched his pockets for his cell phone. Just thenhe remembered that he left it in Claire's room. He didn't want to go back, but he needed it. He had planned on calling his family later and telling them what happened.

"Hey Derrick, I left my cell phone. I'll be right back."

"Yeah dude whatever. Um just gonna go sit in the waiting room with the others."

"okay I'll meet you in five." As Cam approached the foor he could here Massie and Claire talking. It couldn't hurt to do a little eavesdropping right? As he leaned into the door he heard Claire telling Massie off once again. He wandered where got the strength to do this.

"_No way Kuh-laire this is all your fault"!_

"_Is it? You're the one who made me show the girls' how to flirt. It led me to taking it so far as to impress you that I took Cam's backpack making his stuff fall out of his backpack, which included his notebook, which when it fell out he IMs fell out. Now I admit it was my fault for looking at them, but it wouldn't have ended like it did if it didn't start with you forcing me to flirt with him. No that I didn't want to of course"._

He couldn't quite hear what they said after that, but who cares. He figured out about Claire. It was all Massie, but now that he thought about it, it was always all Massie.

He decided to keep on listening. He inched toward the door so he could hear better.

"_No, but wait Massie, you're the one who made us break up the last time too. Remember you were jealous of me because I got the lead in Dial L for Loser and—"_

"_I was not jealous"_

"_You weren't? Is that why you sent a picture of Connor and I kissing when it was just a scene rehearsal. See this is where you don't understand Massie. You don't know how it feels to be head over heels in love with somebody that you can't be with because your 'leader slash BFF' won't allow it."_

Cam moved even closer to hear. But just as he inched closer to the once again, but this time it burst open and he ran into someone. He looked up to see Claire. Tears streaming down her face.

"Claire I…I I" Cam stuttered.

"You know what spare me Cam" She shouted. She got up and ran for the elevator.

"Claire Wait!!" Cam shouted, but she was already in the elevator. Just as she went in the other elevator opened up. Out stepped Alicia and the rest of the gang.

"What just happened?"

**A/N: Like I said one of my worst chapters ever, at least I updated so be happy. Reviews!!! You should know my priorities at least 5 reviews. **


	16. Chapter 15: Changes

**A/N: Okay wow guys. I got like 10 reviews the morning I woke up I'm so excited thank you. SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the shorties, school sucks, but I'm on my spring break so yeah. **

**Uhmm so here's the next chapter. BUT the thing is this story will soon be ending. Sorry, but I'm not quiting fanfic I'm just starting a new story. It will start off with them coming back from Paris school has started. **

**Just in case you guys didn't know the newest Clique book comes out in April. One comes out every month after April then ends in September. That will be called the Summer Clique stories. After that it goes back to school. The 13 book is going to be called Worse than a Backstab. Wicked huh? I think it has something to do with Alicia Claire Massie Derrick and Dempsey. Can't wait! Anyway here the next chapter enjoy!**

**Claire**

Claire ran. Again she didn't know where she was going, but she had to get away. She decided she would just catch a plane back to Westchester. Yeah that was it. But there was only one problem. Money. Damn, what was she going to do now? All she could do was either go back to the hospital or to the hotel. She decided on the hotel. At least there she could be alone. Though she would have to call her friends and tell them she was fine. She quickly rounded up a taxi and headed for the hotel. _Finally _she thought _some peace and quiet._

**Back in the Hospital**

Alicia and the gang stepped up to Cam.

"Dude what's going on?" Josh asked. Cam picked his head up to look at josh.

"Claire just ran out of the room. Out of this hospital I'm sure. I overheard her telling Massie that she didn't care if she got kicked out of the PC. She went off on Massie to say the least. I also heard her calling Massie out on everything she did to her and I's relationship. She said everything. The kiss with Conner Foley, the IMs…… everything man. And I screwed it up once again."

"Dude don't beat yourself up about it. We'll help you fix it."

"Wait so is Massie still in Claire's hospital room" Alicia asked.

"I don't know I was trying to stop Claire from running. I wasn't paying attention to what was happening behind me." Alicia let go of Josh's hand and walked toward Claire's hospital room. "Mass, hey Mass are you in here?"

**Massie**

I could hear Alicia caling my name, but I didn't want to get up from my hiding spot. I had cried myself out of tears. Even though I had stopped crying I knew I was in no shape to get up and get out of the room closet. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Because deep down I knew I deserved everything Claire

said to me. To be quite honest I think she was holding back. And even deeper down I knew she was right. About me being jealous. It was all true. I was jealous. Jealous of her getting here and getting Cam, about her being effortlessly a 9.1 in a jean skirt and an Old navy fitted tee, about getting the acting part. About everything. I knew what I needed to do I needed to apologize I needed to change. For the better. I got up wiped my eyes. Put a little mascara on and got up out of the closet. (**Does anybody else think that's kind of funny and sick? 'Out of the closet' sounds like she's about to say she is gay. LOL back to the story)**.

"Hey Alicia what are you doing up here. I thought I told you guys to stay down in the waiting room."

"Yeah well Massie she is our friend too. We wanted to see her. What's wrong with you? Have you been crying? Did you and Claire fight again?"

"Nothing's wrong. No I wasn't crying. My face is jut blotchy from too much pressure from my hands." Massie lied. "And yes me and Claire had a little disagreement. Happy?!" Massie said raising her voice.

"Gosh Massie I was just asking because I care about you. Now that I think about it Claire has al the right to tell you off. When you come to your scense come and find us okay?" Before Massie could say anything Alicia walked back out the door. She was gone as fast as she came.

**Cam**

Cam, Dylan, Alicia, josh, Kemp, Derrick, and Chris were all walking down the street. Heading towards the hotel. They had walked in silence except for the occasional turn here and which way now? They decided to leave the truck behind for Massie because they _all_ knew for a fact Massie would never haul a cab or walk this far a distance unless it was a runway. Earlier Cam had received a text from Claire.

It read;

**Claire: I'm bac at the hotel. I'm safe and fine. Don't call me or txt me bac bcause I don't want to tlk 2 you. Any of u!**

Just thinking about it made his heart ache. _Don't call or text me._ He really screwed up this time. Why did everything happen to them? Not just him he thought, but to everyone. Every single last person he hung out with. Or at least his closest friends. It had to change and it had to change now.

**Josh**

This sucks. It all sucks. The only thing that he got out of this was getting to spend time with Alicia. Though he hadn't even been able to kiss her and he wanted to _so_ bad. He had his arm around her waist and she was snuggled up against him. He loved the way it felt. He wanted to stay like this forever, but knew that couldn't happen. Josh could tell that Alicia would do and say whatever Massie wanted her to do. Like the boyfast. He remembered Alicia vaguely telling him about it. Meaning when Massie did get back Alicia would ignore him completely. Just thinking about made him upset.

Alicia must of felt him stiffen because she lifted her head off his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing I was just thinking." Josh replied.

"About what?" When Josh hesitated she added "come on Josh you know you can tell me anything" she pressed on.

Josh really didn't want to tell her what he was thinking about because she might get the wrong idea. So he did the next best thing. He lied.

"I was just thinking how great it is to have you in my arms again." He whispered in her ear so their friends couldn't hear. It wasn't a complete lie he was thinking that. Sort of. He looked down at her, a beautiful smile was plastered onto her face. It made him feel all warm inside (**no homo**). She stopped and he stopped alongside her. Alicia got up onto her toes and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Though it only lasted about three seconds it was enough. Just that could hold him three years.

"Come on lets catch up with the others."

**A/N: Okay so a little sappy. Don't worry the action will be in the next chapter or the chapter after that. So yeah. You can't complain about this chapter being too too short because there are over 1300 words here. Don't believe me count them yourself. Well anyway what do you think of this chapter? Pretty good if I do say so myself. LOL just kidding. Well you guys should know the drill by now. If you don't then you are either reading my story for the first time or just a neanderthal. Just kidding or am I? Anyway if you don't know the drill it's at least five reviews or I don't go on. Not too harsh on the comments. **

**I heart you,**

**Craziichick01 aka Deedee **

**P.S. whoever said Chanel doesn't make polka dot bathing suits is wrong. They do I just decided to change the colors.**


	17. Chapter 16: Goodbye

A/N:You guys thank xXmesmorizingXmimiXx for making me continue this story. I forgot for a while why I loved writing so much. I'm truly sorry I haven't updated, but now I'm back. okay yeah I suck point blank. I told you I'd update every ten days but uhmm as you can tell that didn't happen. I'm just glad to see that I still had reviews coming in. So here's the next chapter. Uhh hope you like it. Though I must admit this might be my third to last chapter. Sorry guys. But I won't be stopping fanfic of course I'll just start another one. When your reviewing just say yay or nae to if I should start another one.

Previously: uhmm just click on the last chapter because it's just too much.

Claire arrived at the hotel and quickly went to the elevator to get up to the suite she was sharing with the rest to the PC. She keyed into the room and went to her bedroom. She got all her clothing out of the closet and the drawers and put them in her suitcase. Now that she was all packed she only had one problem. Money. She searched everywhere, looking fot loose change. She searched everywhere in the hotel room in the end only coming up with 200. Then she remembered that her mom had given in

Claire got back to the hotel room limping. Everything hurt on her body. She was in so much pain and her head was pounding from where the guy held up the

Then she remembered that she had a charge card with her money from doing Dial L for Loser. She quickly went into her room and took it out of the drawer and out of the phonebook she has stashed it in just in case someone came into their room and stole it **(Good thing she remembered it too or she would've left it there in France)**. After that she was set. Though she didn't really want to she knew it was the right thing to do so they wouldn't worry about her. _Though I doubt that_ she thought.

She grabbed a pen and a piece of hotel stationary and wrote,

_Dear guys,_

_I'm off to the airport because my flight home leaves in three hours. _

_I don't know when I'll be ready to talk to you guys. But for right now I need space._

_And lots of it. Just to use my own two feet And figure out what I want. I don't hate \_

_you guys. I feel the need to tell you guys. BUT doesn't mean I want to see you ._

_Have fun in Paris._

_ Claire_

She taped the note to the back of the door to the hotel room, took one last look around at the suite, and left. She needed to hurry because it took 45 minutes just to get the airport.

**A/N: Okay guys uhmm well I made this short because I **_**really**_** don't want to give ANY of the next scene away. It's like huge! Give me a week to finish writing it. It might end up being over 2500 words.**

**Okay at least 5 reviews or I don't go on. Again really sorry I didn't update sooner.**


	18. Chapter 17: Home Bound

Author's Note: Ahhhhhh it feels so good to write again! Some great stories have been on fanfic since I stopped visiting the site. I have competition. LOL. Anyway again terribly sorry I havn't written in a while. Now enough chit chat let's get to the story.

Previously: Claire got back to the hotel room limping. Everything hurt on her body. She was in so much pain and her head was pounding from where the guy held up the

Then she remembered that she had a charge card with her money from doing Dial L for Loser. She quickly went into her room and took it out of the drawer and out of the phonebook she has stashed it in just in case someone came into their room and stole it **(Good thing she remembered it too or she would've left it there in France)**. After that she was set. Though she didn't really want to she knew it was the right thing to do so they wouldn't worry about her. _Though I doubt that_ she thought.

She grabbed a pen and a piece of hotel stationary and wrote,

_Dear guys,_

_I'm off to the airport because my flight home leaves in three hours. _

_I don't know when I'll be ready to talk to you guys. But for right now I need space._

_And lots of it. Just to use my own two feet And figure out what I want. I don't hate _

_you guys. Honestly I don't even think I ever could. I feel the need _

_to tell you guys. BUT doesn't mean I want to see you._

_Have fun in Paris._

_Claire_

Chapter 17

"Now boarding for flight 439. Nonstop to New York"

Claire stood up and took one last look around.

Well the guidebook was right; you'd never forget your trip to Paris. Too bad that's all she wanted to do.

"Ticket please" she gave her ticket to the flight attendant and boarded the plane. Clare sat in her seat and sighed, this was going to be the absolute longest flight of her life.

While Claire was boarding the plane the rest of her "friends" were just walking into the girls' hotel suite.

"I can't believe Claire keeps running away" Dylan said.

"Really?" Kristen replied, "You really can't believe that. I mean when you think of all the things we did to her since we've known her. A; the schemes and pranks we made her go through. We are" She paused, "_were_ supposed to be her best friends. And for a short while we would be then we'd do something stupid like this. It would just come back ten full." Kristen took a breath to calm her nerves. She spoke with a softer tone now. "We don't even know where she is."

"She's heading back home. To Westchester." They all turned in Kemp's direction.

"How do you know that?"

"This" He held the note up and then proceeded to read it aloud.

"Man we've screwed up big time with this time."

Massie went into the other room to turn on the T.V. mumbling something about it being to quiet and depressing in here. The others just looked around, thinking to themselves. "Hey guys c'mere quick. You have to see this. I think its Claire." They all rushed to where Massie was standing in front of the television.

A/N: Ooooooo cliffy. Short chappy, but I wanted to cut it so I could let your imaginations run wild. Tell me how it is. It's been a long time since I've written so it might be rough. You know the drill at least five reviews or I don't go on. Thanks again for reading and sticking with my story.

i Heart you,

Craziichick01

Aka Deedee


	19. Chapter 18: Just When You Thought

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews guys. They were amazing and so are you guys. I hope you guys are enjoying the beginning of the Christmas holidays. It just snowed yesterday for the first time this year. Everyone was so excited even though it didn't stick. I should really be writing an essay, but whatever. Here's the next chapter. I hope you absolutely love it. So here we go.**

**Previously: Just go back and refresh your brain. I'm terrible at writing summaries.**

**Chapter 18:**

***Claire* **

Claire took hold of her drink once again. The turbulence on this plane was unbelievable. "Excuse me passengers, please find your way back to your seats and put on you seatbelts. We are experiencing a few technical difficulties. No need to panic. We are just taking precautions."

Claire felt the blood rush from her face. How could this be happening to her out of all people? And on this night out of all nights? "Why me?" Claire questioned herself out loud and promptly burst into tears.

Suddenly there was a loud pop from the back of the plane. Claire let out a blood curdling scream.

"Excuse me all passengers, this is your pilot speaking. Just to inform you so you know what is happening. A pipe in the engine has burst, please do not panic we will be making a 180 and heading back to the airport. We will proceed in doing a crash landing, due to our landing wheels not coming out. Again please do not panic. I've done a crash landing before in my career. Had to land in a cow pastier. Don't worry no cows were harmed." A few of the passengers laughed. "Though I can not guarantee no one will get hurt I can promise you that I will try my best to avoid that from happening. Stay seated and buckled in. The flight attendants will be going through the safety procedure and precautions with you. You must listen. You are allowed to use your phone to call people to explain what is happening, but only when the flights attendants are done. Thank you"

At least she didn't have to call anybody. Not like her "friends" would care. Claire felt faint. She took a sip of her water hoping to demolish the feeling, but it only made it worse. One of the flight attendants stood up but before Claire could hear her utter a word everything around her went black.

***The Gang***

The Pretty Committee and the guys stood in front of the T.V. totally engrossed in it. "Flight 439 nonstop to New York is having to turn around due to mechanical difficulties. Apparently one of the pipes in the engine has burst. The plane will be making an emergency landing, due to the landing gears being stuck. Not to worry the pilot is an excellent one and has been through something like this before. All our prayers are with them. When we get back from commercial break we will be coming live to you from the airport and go through the safety procedures. Once again rest assure they are in good hands. This is Amy Weinstoop reporting for French-American Connection New 12."

"Let's go" Massie said quickly grabbing her things and heading out the door. Everyone rushed to follow her.

**A/N: Alright I know it was a short chapter, but it is really late and I have school in the morning. So sleep well guys and gals. Oh and tell me what you think. And what you think is going to happen. Can't wait to see your reviews. **

**You know the drill at least five reviews before I go on. **

**i Heart you,**

**Craziichick01**

**Aka Deedee.**


	20. Chapter 19: Crash!

A/N: EHHHHHHH I know you guys have to be so mad at me for not updating sooner, but this time it took a while to get enough it's really long. Soo You better review or the story just doesn't go on. Anyway I really hope you enjoy this chapter. And Happy New Year!

Previously: Refresh your mind by clicking on the previous chapter. )

Chapter 19: Crash!

*Claire*

"Exc use me maim. You have to wake up" Claire could feel someone shaking her shoulders and telling her to open her eyes, but she couldn't. No matter how much she wanted to or tried she couldn't open them.

"Maybe you should slap her.'' She heard male voice say. What idiotic person would come up with that? Claire thought. I'm only 13. Besides that would hurt a lot and I'm already in enough pain as it is.

"No, I couldn't she so young. I couldn't." a woman's voice replied.

"Well I can."

Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo. I screamed inside my head. I felt his hand make a connection with my cheek. And I felt the stinging pain of the slap and jolted upright blinking rapidly at the sudden light.

"Ow" I mumbled. "I'm in enough pain already man leave me alone. It's like you don't see all the bandages and bruises on me. Besides I could report you for child abuse Mr……" I took a brief look at his name tag "Charles."

_Charles_ just gave me an eye roll and went to go annoy someone else.

"I'm so sorry for Charles dear. He is always uptight in emergencies. And speaking of which honey we need you to put your seatbelt on and do not panic. We have turned the plane around and are going to have to do a crash landing. We seem to have blown a pipe in the engine. We should be landing in about five to ten minutes. Again, we need you to stay calm. Where are you parents?"

"New York." Claire replied weakly remembering.

"Are you traveling alone?" asked the flight attendant with deep concern. Claire nodded unable to speak. Though it wasn't completely true at one point she was traveling with her "friends".

"Well, then you shall stay with me. And then we will go to the airport security and get a hold of your parents. Mine name is Charlotte and just stay put and I will come and get you. Does that sound okay with you?" Claire nodded once more as the flight attendant got up from where she was kneeling and headed toward other passengers.

Claire took a deep breath trying to settle her nerves. She closed her eyes and said a quick mental prayer; wishing, no _hoping_ that everyone would be okay, including her. She just couldn't take it anymore pain, mentally or physically.

Claire opened her eyes and looked around at all the other passengers.

There was a mom with her two children close to herself. It looked like she was telling them everything was going to be alright. She could also see a group that was huddled in the back of the plane holding hands and from the looks of it were praying. As her eyes drifted towards the front of the room she saw various people talking on their cell phones. Trying to get in contact with their family members and loved ones.

"Excuse me. All passengers need to find their way back to their seats and put your seatbelts on. Please make sure your own seatbelt is secure and before helping someone else that is having difficulty. Please prepare for landing. Once the plane has landed you need to quickly, yet in an orderly fashion exit the plane and get away from the plane to the buses waiting to carry you to the airport lobby. Thank You"

Claire quickly put on her seatbelt and said another quick prayer. She glanced around her looking at everyone brace for the impact. Then she looked to the boy sitting in the seat next to her. He had blond shaggy hair and nice biceps. He was wearing flip flops which to her screamed surfer boy. And the Ed Hardy shirt he was wearing seemed to tip off that he had a good sense of fashion. She moved back to his face, noticing that he was wearing earphones and not a seatbelt. And from the looks of it had absolutely no idea what was going on. She tapped him on the shoulder and told him he should put on his seatbelt since they were about to do a crash landing. His face had gone pale as she was explaining what was going to happen.

"But you shouldn't panic." Claire told him as he quickly buckled his seatbelt. "Are you traveling alone too?"

The boy gave a quick nod.

"Well so am I. the flight attendant, Charlotte told me to jump with her since I'm traveling alone and then she would take me to airport security to get in touch with my parents. Would you like to come with us so you could to?"

He nodded once again.

"Well good." I said giving him a small smile, "Mine name is Claire by the way."

"Bailey." He replied. "And thanks."

"No problem."

Charlotte came and sat in the empty seat to the left of Claire and buckled herself in. She looked over at her and gave a quick smile that looked forced.

"We are now descending. Please stay in your seat. Once we have landed the flight attendant will give you the signal in which you will exit the plane _safely _and _orderly. _Stay calm. Thank you."

Claire didn't need to be told that the plane was changing altitude fast. Her ears were popping repeatedly and her back was being pushed up against her seat. She tensed up and waited for the plane to hit the ground. When it did, the sudden impact jarred every bone in her body and made her lunge forward and hit her head on the seat in front of her. The sound of the metal ripping against the concrete was unbearable. She heard various screams come from different ends of the planes. She wanted to, but she held it in. Knowing it would only make things worse. The plane started to spin around a truncated amount, but the pilot got the vast aircraft under control. The plane had just shuddered t o a stop when the engine burst in to flame. Panic-stricken screams filled the big cabin and people started to push each other in their haste to get out.

"Don't move. Wait till we get the crowd under control." Charlotte told us, but Bailey was still struggling with his seatbelt.

"Bailey, don't!" Claire said placing a restricting hand over his. Keeping him from trying to free himself. He quickly ceased what he was doing once my hand touched his. He looked up at me and I saw his shoulders relax.

Once the flight attendants got the rush under control charlotte escorted us to the big slide chute and showed us how to get down. She told us immediately after touching the ground, we should run toward the shuttles that would take us to the airport terminal.

She went first, so she could help us.

Bailey went next, after telling me he would see me at the bottom.

And then it was my turn.

I took a deep breath and then let it go.

I hopped onto the chute and arrived at the bottom in Charlotte's hand. For a split second I remembered how my mom would hold me when I wasn't having a good day. How she would make me feel better, help me talk out my problems, and how to solve them. I didn't notice how much I missed her until now. But Charlotte knocked me right out of that. She told me I needed to run as fast as I could to the shuttle.

With my heart in my throat I ran to the shuttle as fast as my ballet flat-clad feet would take me. When I boarded the shuttle I could see that it was crowded. People sitting on each other's laps, standing up , holding the railings, and sitting on the top of chairs. Even sitting in the aisle way.

Claire couldn't find a seat anywhere. She let her eyes graze over the crowded bus once more, just in case she missed a spot. Just as she was about to give up and get of the shuttle, he gaze fell on Bailey waving his arms in the air trying to get a hold of her attention. When he got her attention he quickly pointed to a seat next to him that he had saved.

She let out a sigh of relief and a small smile as she headed toward Bailey.

"Thanks." She said as she took the seat next to him.

"No problem." He replied with the cutest smile she had ever seen.

Now that she was settled in to the seat, she felt a little smushed. The whole right side of her body was pushed up against Bailey, with his arm around her because he said it was more comfortable that way since he was pushed up against the window.

"So where do you live?" Bailey asked, making small talk.

"New York." Claire replied not knowing how much information she should give. For all she knew he could be a stalker or THE BIGGEST perve in the world. Though he didn't look dangerous. And he looked he looked like he was the same age as her.

"Oh cool, me too." Well I was wrong about the surfer boy. "But I'm originally from California." Never mind. "What part?" he questioned.

"No you just asked a question now it's my turn." Claire replied, quickly dodging the question. "How old are you?"

"13." Well that definitely lowered his creep and perve level.

"And you?"

"Same."

"Cool" He said nodding his head. "Now it's my turn." He seemed to think about what he wanted to ask for a while before asking "Why are you traveling the alone?"

Claire hesitated a long while before coming with an answer that wouldn't give away much, but she would be telling the truth. " I uhmm wanted to see the sites, relax before going back to school, you know have fun?" Though she meant it to sound like she meant it, it came out as more of a question.

He chuckled to himself as he asked "What kind of relaxation did you take. You look so….."

It seemed like he couldn't come up with the right word to describe me so I helped him out.

"Bruised, beat-up, bad, horrible, sick, dirty, nasty, ugly?"

"I was going to say fragile." He said giving me a small smile that made my cheeks turn a crimson red.

"What happened to you?" He asked clear cut concern in his voice. "I won't laugh or throw-up or make fun or look at you different. I'm a very understanding person." Even with the understanding from him, I wasn't ready for to voice my problems or what I had been through these past few days. I was saved by the bus pulling up to the airport terminal. I blew out a sigh of relief and stood up. But I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I tripped over something. Before my knees could even touch the ground, Bailey grabbed me and pulled me to his chest. I looked up into his deep green eyes, breathless.

"Are you okay?"

"yeah." I said, my voice a little shaken.

"Are you sure?" his voice full of concern, "I could carry you on my back if your not feeling well." I was a little thrown off by the gesture. I barely knew him, but at the same time I thought it was so sweet of him.

"No, but if you would allow me to lean up against you a little that would be great."

"No problem." He maneuvered himself so his arm was around my waist and placed my arm around his neck. Even though I said I'd only lean on him a little, but I didn't know how much I would need him. We got inside thee airport and headed toward the security.

You had to pass the baggage claim and the drop off spot to get to security. We were almost there. We just had to get past baggage claim, but I felt lightheaded again and had to stop. I leaned up against Bailey for support.

My back to his chest.

His hands around my waist,

My hand overlapping his. Without thought.

Eyes closed.

Taking deep breaths.

In and Out.

In and Out.

I felt better almost ready to open my eyes and return to the world.

"Claire?"

That wasn't Bailey's voice, but it was familiar.

I opened my eyes and gasped in shock.

Cam.

With everyone else in tow.

Someone just shoot me now.

A/N: So what did you think? Amazing? Horrible? Need Improvement? I know that it probably has a lot of typos. But I really want to get my new chapter out there. It took me three days to write it. LOL. Anyway I have another question. If I do a one shot would you read it?

AND LET ME WARN YOU NOW.

Nothing to do with Clique, but has the cutest ROMANCE story ever in my opinion.

You know the drill.

At least 5 reviews before I go on.

i Heart you,

Craziichick01 aka Deedee


	21. Chapter 20: Here We Go Again

**A/N: **

**SO no school today due to the inauguration and so I thought I would update. PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR"S NOTE.**

**Someone pointed out to me earlier that the way I project the characters and their personalities is so wrong. But I believe everyone needs a change of scenery. You're not reading these stories because you want to read the same thing you've already read, you want variety. I also believe that if you don't like my story than you shouldn't read it. Everyone has a different taste. We are all unique in our own way. That's what makes you … **_**you.**_** Thank you all for the reviews and your ideas on what I should do. Hope you absolutely adore this. **

**Don't mean for it to be so short.**

**Terribly sorry.**

Previously: Best way to refresh your mind is to go back and read the last half, but if your like me you're too lazy. So here's the gist.

-Claire and Bailey meet

- Plane crashes.

- Bailey and Claire start talking.

- Claire not feeling well in middle of airport stops to recollect herself.

- Bailey pulled Claire to him.

- And then the gang shows up.

Chapter 20:

**(I'm deciding to do a little back track) **"Are you okay?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah." I said, my voice a little shaken.

"Are you sure?" his voice full of concern, "I could carry you on my back if you're not feeling well." I was a little thrown off by the gesture. I barely knew him, but at the same time I thought it was so sweet of him.

"No, but if you would allow me to lean up against you a little that would be great."

"No problem." He maneuvered himself so his arm was around my waist and placed my arm around his neck. Even though I said I'd only lean on him a little, but I didn't know how much I would need him. We got inside the airport and headed toward the security.

You had to pass the baggage claim and the drop off spot to get to security. We were almost there. We just had to get past baggage claim, but I felt lightheaded again and had to stop. I leaned up against Bailey for support.

My back to his chest.

His hands around my waist.

My hands overlapped his without thought.

Eyes closed.

Taking deep breaths.

In and Out.

In and Out.

I was starting to feel better, almost ready to open my eyes and return to the real world.

"Claire?"

That wasn't Bailey's voice, but it was familiar.

I opened my eyes and gasped in shock.

Cam.

With everyone else in tow.

Someone just shoot me now.

"Cam" I voiced, "What are you doing here?"

"Well we came to see how you were doing. We were so worried when we heard your plane had to do a crash landing. But we can already see you're in good hands." His gaze dropping to my waist where Bailey still had his arm around me and my hands overlapping his.

I quickly, but nonchalantly pulled away from Bailey's embrace and cleared my throat. "What do you mean by that? I wasn't feeling well—"

"Save it" Cam said holding up his hand. As fast as the shock from their arrival entered my body anger moved in to take its place.

"See, there you go again. Not giving me the chance to explain." I mused, clear distaste seething through my clenched teeth. "If you would of you would know that my body was just about to give up on me. That I needed his support to stay up on my two feet."

He stood there stunned, not knowing what to say. "Claire I--I didn't know."

"I know you didn't. That's why I was trying to _tell_ you." I swayed unsteadily, getting light headed from straining my voice. Tremors running through my body like convulsions. All this arguing was not good for my already beaten and battered body. I pressed my clammy hand to my head, trying to gain back control of my own body. But it wasn't working. I was still swaying uncontrollably. Both Bailey and Cam quickly came toward me. Each grabbing a side of my waist in one hand and one of my hands in their other.

"Are you okay?" Bailey asked a thick coat of worry in his voice. I gave him a weak nod. "Just a little light headed is all. I think I need to sit down." I said in a hushed tone. They escorted me over to a row of hard plastic seats.

Bailey taking the seat on my left.

And Cam; the seat on my right.

My head was starting to throb as if it had its own heartbeat. My stomach was starting to feel queasy. And it felt as if my bruises, scrapes, and cut were expanding and getting worse. I rested my head in my hands. The weight of it seeming to make it droop further, until my elbows was resting on my knees.

I felt a hand rubbing my back soothingly. But it wasn't a big enough distraction to the pain. "I think I need to go back to the hospital." I mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"I think I should go back to the hospital." I spoke up just a little. Trying to hold in the vomit I felt coming up my throat like rushing water from a faucet."Please could you take me back to the hospital?"

"Massie tell the driver to pull the car around to the baggage claim, Northeastern from the front entrance. We need to get Claire to a hospital."

I felt so stupid. So helpless.

Stupid because in so many ways I brought this on myself. For voicing my opinions and problems with everyone. For running away in a foreign place. This almost resulted in my death. Me running away from the help I needed. Not just the actual help of a doctor, but from the help of my friends. Them trying to _somewhat_ work out our problems, but me being too stubborn to listen.

And helpless because right now I couldn't do anything for myself. Except think. And it wasn't even pleasant thoughts. My physical ability was not in any shape to do anything on my own. My mental ability couldn't even get past this and focus on happy thoughts.

I took a deep breath. Thinking about all this stuff was making me get emotional. My vision was starting to blur as the tears pooled up on the rim of my eyes. Threatening to fall.

"The car's here." Massie stated. "Claire do you think you could walk?

I shook my head not wanting to speak.

"I'll carry her." Cam announced.

"No it's okay."Bailey argued back already grabbing onto my waist.

"Yeah, but I highly doubt that Claire would want a _stranger_ – spitting the word out like it was scum- carrying her."

"What do you know? I probably know more about her recent happenings than you do." Bailey replied, venom seeping out with every word spoken.

"Yell well I'm her—"Cam began, but I cut him short "please no fighting. I think I really need to seek some medical attention."

They both quickly stopped. Bailey picked me up as if I weighed a feather. I closed my eyes and laid my head against his shoulder. Sighing in defeat as I felt my body lose control. I could hear Cam grumbling about his distaste in Bailey carrying me, but I was to forgone to mumble him to be quiet.

I felt my body be laid on the car seat.

I slowly slipped into a coma of endless dreams.

**A/N: Soooooo? **

**What did you think?**

**I wanted to leave it there because I love my idea for the next chapter. And it takes place at the hospital. **

**But before that, someone requested I update on what was happening with Derrick and Massie so I will do that before I start the whole….Oops I almost let it slip on what was going to happen.**

**At least 7 reviews. I know I'm raising the stakes.**

**Congrats Mr. Obama for becoming president.**


	22. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ.!!!!!! **

WOW. It's been forever since I updated and I know, TRUST ME I KNOW you guys don't like authors note BUT I just wanted to tell you.

That uhmm I don't feel like writing this story anymore.

I don't have writers block or anything. Trust me it's all in my head. NO JOKE.

I feel like I've strayed to far away from the plot.

But if you really want me to go on. I will type it up and put it on.

It wouldn't be short.

But I would put in a filler chappie just to keep it coming.

So should I?

Do you want this story to continue?

I hope that made enough sense.

I really need you guys' help on this.

So send me a PM or a review. On your views about this.

I also am starting a new fanfic. Its in twilight.

Anyway thanks for the help and support.

I Heart you,

Craziichick01 aka Deedee.


	23. Chapter 21: Mistake After Mistake

**NEED TO READ!!!!!!!Okay so I'm backtracking for y'all because I haven't updated in a while and to be honest I haven't really felt like it. I'm getting tired of this story and I have a new one all set up and ready to go. So I'm just going to wrap this up in a few more chapters. **

**OKAY GUYS I'M ALSO UPING THEIR AGE A LITTLE BECAUSE IT'S SEEMS TOO DEEP FOR 13. HOPE YOU DON'T MIND. **

**And to make sure people read this I am going to make you write bananas at the end of your review.**

**Anyway onwards to the story.**

We arrived at the hospital Claire already taken in for immediate care. She looked so bad, so fragile, yet still so pretty. I just wanted to hold her. To tell her everything is okay, and that I love her. But I couldn't because well for one she unconscious and two that stupid Bailey was now crowding over her. And on top of that even if she was here I doubt she would want to talk to me. Jumping to conclusions like I always do back at the airport.

_**Flashback**_

"Claire?" Her eyes popped open wide with shock.

"Cam, What are you doing here?"

"Well we came to see how you were doing. We were so worried when we heard your plane had to do a crash landing. But we can already see you're in good hands." My gaze dropping to her waist where some guy had his arm around her and her hands overlapping his.

She pulled away from the guy as she cleared her. "What do you mean by that? I wasn't feeling well—

"Save it" I said holding up his hand. Something in her eyes flashed. From the looks of it, it looked like anger.

"See, there you go again. Not giving me the chance to explain." I preached, clear distaste seething through my clenched teeth. "If you would of you would know that my body was just about to give up on me. That I needed his support to stay up on my two feet."

I stood there stunned.

Damn I can't believe I did it again.

I jumped to conclusions. Ugh I can't believe that I did that. AGAIN!

"Claire I--I didn't know."

"I know you didn't. That's why I was trying to tell you." She began swaying unsteadily. She started shaking, little tremors, but growing bigger as time grew on, running through her body like convulsions. All this arguing was not good for her already beaten and battered body. She pressed her hand to her head, trying to gain back control of her own body. But it looked wasn't working.

This was probably my fault too. Starting the argument, yelling at her causing her to yell at me. Which would strain her voice, giving her lack of oxygen causing her to become lightheaded. It all sounded quite possible.

She was still swaying uncontrollably. I ran to her side to catch her before she could fall onto the floor. I went to grab her but noticed that guy was still on the other side of her, also grabbing hold of her. I gave him the best evil eye I could manage, but he wasn't paying attention to me. His eyes were only for Claire. Which made my blood boil to its capacity.

"Are you okay?" he asked his voice actually sounding genuially worried. She gave him a weak nod as she said,

"Just a little light headed is all. I think I need to sit down." She said it so quietly I almost couldn't hear her. We escorted me over to a row of hard plastic seats close by. I was afraid if we took her any further she would surely collapse onto the ground. And I will not be having that.

I sat down on her left.

And that guy on her right. I was wondering how much longer he was going to be around. He was starting to piss me off.

I drew my attention back to Claire. She had put her hands to her head and her head in between her legs. I started rubbing her back unconsciously, trying to make her body stop shaking. But it didn't seem to work.

I felt horrible.

I couldn't do anything to help her out. I hated seeing her like this.

So fragile.

So helpless.

Claire said something, but with her head in her lap I couldn't understand what she said.

"Pardon?"

" I think I need to go back to the hospital, please take me back to the hospital."

"Massie tell the driver to pull the car around to the baggage claim, Northeastern from the front entrance. We need to get Claire to a hospital." I beckoned. Not even looking from Claire's face.

And that's all I did until I heard Massie say the car was here.

I bent down. Preparing to pick her, telling Bailey I could carry her.

"No it's okay" he said.

"Yeah, but I highly doubt that Claire would want a _stranger_ carrying her." I said with a disgusted tone. Whoever this guy was I would suggest him to back off now before he was going to be the one on a stretcher.

"What do you know? I probably know more about her recent happenings than you do." Bailey replied, venom seeping out with every word spoken.

"Yell well I'm her—"I began, but I was cut short. Claire's soft voice fissured into our mini bout "please no fighting. I think I really need to seek some medical attention." My anger instantly faded away, making room for sorrow and pain. It was _killing_ me to see her like this.

But while I was in my little world Bailey took it as an opportunity to pick her up.

She looked at me with her too blue too true eyes one last time before closed them again.

"If you drop her…"

"I wouldn't unlike you would."

I was about to reply, but Claire told us to shut up.

I let out a deep frustrated sigh as we slid into the back seat again to go to the hospital for what I could hope was going to be the last time.

_***end flashback***_

I looked at the beautiful angel. I placed a hand gently on her forehead, brushing her bang out of her face. I saw Bailey staring at me intently, but I chose to ignore him. I just focused on her.

"Excuse me."

I reluctantly looked up from Claire. "Yes." I answered the nurse.

"I need you to please exit the room. We have to run some test on her." She told me giving both me and Bailey sympathetic smiles.

"How long will it take?" I asked casting a glance at Claire then Bailey before looking back at her.

"About three hours. I'm sorry." I only offered a meek nod in return. I bent down and placed a kiss on her head and then whispered in her ear, "I'll be back later. I love you."

I walked out of the room, Bailey right on my feet. We walked in silence down to the waiting room.

"You really like her don't you?"

I looked up from the floor. Staring at him in shock.

"What?"

**A/N: That's it that's all I'm going to give you. I have plans. I swear. I don't have writer's block. I just haven't felt like writing this story.**

**REVIEW OR ELSE!!!!**

**HAHA JK.**

**But seriously I could use all the encouragement to keep this story going.**

**i Heart you,**

**Craziichick01 aka Deedee.**


	24. Chapter 22: Confessions

**A/N: WOW! Time flies by so fast I could of sworn I had just posted something. But anyway ONWARDS!**

**BUT REMEMBER I HAVE BUMPED THEIR AGES UP. SO EVERYTHING IS SET WHEN THEY ARE OLDER. LIKE 16 AND 17.**

**To make sure you are reading these. Type cookie in your reviews.**

**Previously:**

I looked at the beautiful angel. I placed a hand gently on her forehead, brushing her bangs out of her face. I saw Bailey staring at me intently, but I chose to ignore him. I just focused on her.

"Excuse me."

I reluctantly looked up from Claire. "Yes." I answered the nurse.

"I need you to please exit the room. We have to run some test on her." She told me giving both me and Bailey sympathetic smiles.

"How long will it take?" I asked casting a glance at Claire then Bailey before looking back at her.

"About three hours. I'm sorry." I only offered a meek nod in return. I bent down and placed a kiss on her head and then whispered in her ear, "I'll be back later. I love you."

I walked out of the room, Bailey right on my feet. We walked in silence down to the waiting room.

"You really like her don't you?"

I looked up from the floor. Staring at him in shock.

**Chapter 22: Confession.**

"What?"

"I said you really like her don't you?"

"I don't just like her. I love her. More than you or her will ever know. I can't picture her out of my life. She's the sun that lights my world." I told him. I probably had this goofy grin on my face, but I don't care. It happens every time someone so much as speaks her name. I heard Bailey laugh and I immediately turned to glare at him. "Why do you ask anyway man?"

" I was just wondering if I should fight for her or not." My hands immediately balled into fists.

_What the hell? She isn't a race in which we win a trophy for_.

"She's a jewel man, but I'm pretty sure you noticed it…you were stupid to let her go."

"I didn't mean to", I voiced harshly. "It's like someone greased her and when I tried to grab her she slipped through my fingers. She's mine and I won't let anything come between me and her getting back together. NOT. EVEN. YOU." I stepped in front of him. "So stay the hell away from her!"

"Yo! Dude chill. I'll stay away from her when she wants me to go. _You _do not control me and you _definitely_ don't control her."

"Listen—" I stopped as the nurse walked out of Claire's room. I looked at her expectantly.

"You can go in now, but you must be quiet. She is sleeping and really needs to rest if you want her to become well." Her heavy French accent making it hard to understand her. I thanked her and walked back into Claire's room taking the same exact position I was in before the nurses kicked us out.

I let out a deep sigh as I saw her chest rise and fall peacefully.

I looked at Bailey as he cleared his throat. "Cam was it?"

I nodded and went back to staring at Claire.

"What did you do anyway? I mean to end up in this situation …you know if you don't mind me asking."I gulped.

_Man this guy was really straight forward wasn't he?_

**(Okay just to let you know. Yes some of these facts are not true. But I made them this way so my story flows better. Again older people)**

_Well there were so many things I did to lose her. So many _stupid ,stupid_ things I did._

"I kissed Nina." I murmured.

"Excuse me I can't understand you" He said as he pulled his chair closer to mine.

"I kissed Nina." I could feel him staring at me. He let out what seemed to be a frustrated sigh.

"And Nina is…?"

I let out a sigh of my own.

"Nina was Alicia's cousin and I kissed her…and I regret even after we got back together, because lord knows that wasn't the only thing I did to drive her away."

"How about you start from the beginning." He offered.

"Okay, but let me warn you it's a long story and some of it won't even make sense. But bear with me. _And _let me finish before you jump to conclusions and start judging me." I glanced over at him to make sure he understood.

He nodded.

"Okay so I guess it started when Nina came to town. She was enchanting to say the least. Not just her beauty. It's like she had a hold on all of us boys; not just me. We would stay away from our girls. Listen to what she said like she was God herself."

I took a quick breather, trying to get my thoughts into order.

"She would take us further and further away from them, but I guess we didn't notice it. We were so focused on winning the championship soccer game that we would do anything to win. Nina said if we stayed away from the girls we would win…I guess one thing led to another and I kissed her. But then after the game when I went looking for Claire and that is when I saw her kissing Josh. _My best friend._ I couldn't talk to either of them. _Heck_ I could barely look at them.

"You know she was supposed to be my first kiss." I said softly. "I mean she was, but not when it was originally supposed to happen. It actually happened at this over night field trip we had at our school. Lake Placid if I remember correctly." I smiled at the memory.

"I dressed up as a girl and snuck into the girl's cabin. I didn't even care that it got messed up twice before."

I saw Bailey's eyes widen out of the corner of my own.

"Yup twice. I kissed _her_ best friend Alicia, but she was using me to get back at Claire for kissing Josh. I should of known."

Bailey held up his hands as if he was surrendering.

"Dude. I'm sorry to interrupt, but seriously the group of friends you have are so messed up."

I let out a harsh chuckle.

"Yeah I know. They seemed to always mess with me and Claire up. You know another time Claire got offered the lead role in movie Dial L for Loser and Massie was upset because she didn't get it. She would send me texts and pictures of Claire and Conner kissing. I later found out it was a rehearsal, but didn't believe her the first time she said it"

I paused for a moment and thought. _ Oh my god! Claire was right I never do give her a chance to explain. I _am_ always jumping to conclusions._

"_WOW"_

"What man?"

"Claire was right; I never listen." Bailey just nodded like he knew all of this stuff.

"Well is that it?" Is that all led to your break up?"

I didn't say anything so he just continued. "I mean then how did you guys end up in France?"

I let out a deep sigh then started to from where I left off. Mumbling something about how that was coming up.

And then I proceeded to tell him everything.

What happened when Claire found out about Nikki Dalton, and all the IMs and texts.

The falling of the Briarwood roof.

Us relocating to their school.

How I started going out with Olivia and being her "baby daddy".

I told him about seeing her flirt with Dempsey and getting jealous watching them together.

And how I dumped Olivia and tried to get Claire back. And hearing about the boyfast. Thus chasing her to Paris to get her back. How we showed up at their hotel trying to win them back when they were obviously on dates.

I told him about how I made Claire runway.

How it's my fault she got hurt by those two goons.

I shouldn't of… if I hadn't …she would be having the time of her life.

Even if it wasn't with me.

**A/N: End of chapter 22. **

**So…what did you think?**

**AT least seven reviews please.**

**Just to let you know I'm taking a break from all the Claire drama. And shining the spotlight on DERRICK AND MASSIE.**

**Many of you have been begging me. So that's what I'm doing.**

**i Heart you,**

**Craziichick01 aka Deedee**


	25. Chapter 23: Finally!

**Just to let you know I'm taking a break from all the Claire drama. And shining the spotlight on DERRICK AND MASSIE.**

**Many of you have been begging me. So that's what I'm doing. **

**So you are so welcome.**

**Enjoy.**

**Write cookies in your review so I know you read this A/N.**

Ugh.

My head was pounding from how much I was thinking and my leg kept on bouncing up and down up and down nervously.

_Just do it Derrick_.

_You can do this. _

_You're the man._

No I'm a wimp I can't even talk to her.

_Whatever man. Then do what you want._

Man I had an annoying conscience.

I took in a deep breath.

It was now or never. I stood up and walked over to where Massie was sitting. I cleared my throat to make sure my presence was known.

"Excuse me Massie will you mind taking a walk with me?" I could hear the hope ring in my own ears as the words came out. And I frowned because I could also see she was going to say no, so I quickly added. "Please just to talk. I promise. That's all I want." She let out a deep sigh.

"Please Massie. Please, please. Just to talk that's all I want."

She let out another sigh and then said "Okay fine. Let's get going. The sooner we leave the sooner we get back."

I frowned at the rush.

"I want to get back before Claire wakes up." Oh Well that makes sense of the rushing.

She turned to Alicia.

"Call me if she wakes up before I'm back okay leesh?."

"Given girl. Now go."

"Alright Derrick let's get going." She stood up and started heading towards the exit. I immediately followed in step.

We walked into the brisk night in silence. It took me a minute before I had the courage to break it. "So what a day, huh?" **( A/N: yeah I know this all happened in a day or night whatever)**

She snorted and said "You can say that again." But my ice breaker didn't work that well because we both fell silent again. Ugh. I let out a frustrated sigh. This was harder than I thought.

Why was this so hard?

Why couldn't guys just say their feelings without being plaqued as a gay or softy?

Ugh. _Derrick just do it. If you want her back you are going to have to take some risks. _

I took a deep breath and then gently grabbed onto her arm to prevent her to keep walking. "okay look I'm just going to say this. It may not come out the way I want it too, but I'm going to say this anyway I can."

I took another deep breath

"Massie. I know I screwed up. I know I can't take back anything I said. But that won't stop me from trying. And I won't stop trying till you forgive me. I miss you Mass. I miss being able to call you up just to hear your voice and I miss sending goofy texts to each other through the night. I miss being the only one able to make you blush or lose your train of thought. But mainly I miss _you _Massie. I miss _all of _it. I want you back…back in my life. I don't know how the hell I got through this summer without you by my side. And frankly I can't go another day without you."

I exhaled and the drew in another breath.

"Because Massie I-I love you. I do. I want you to be mine."

Man that felt good to let go.

I grabbed onto her hand and pulled her closer to me so that we were only a few inches apart.

"Please" My voice was hoarse, low, and heavy with emotions "please say you will be mine again. Please."

Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "_great. _I made you cry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry Massie, I just—"

She placed her hands upon my lips to silence me.

Her voice was low and barely above a whisper as she spoke.

"These are not tears of sadness or hatred these are tears of joy. That was beautiful Derrick."

She engulfed me in a hug and my arms immediately wrapped around her small waist molding her to my body. Her arms tightened around my necks.

And I could hear her sob quietly into my shoulder.

I don't know how long we stood there in that position and I honestly didn't care. This was heaven.

All of a sudden she pulled back and stared into my eyes. I stared back into her own soulful ones. My eyes occasionally looking down at her lips.

I wanted to kiss her so bad.

As if reading my mind she pressed her lips to mine. They moved against my own feverently. We broke apart a few minutes later. A huge smile appeared on my face as did one on hers.

I placed my forehead against hers.

"So does this mean you will go back out with me?"

"Yes. Yes! A thousand times yes." I picked her up and swung her around.

She let out a laugh that I reveled in. It been a long time since I last heard that.

I placed her on the ground and she grabbed my hand.

"Though I don't want this happy moment to end. I really want to be there when Claire wakes up."

"I understand" I said as we began walking back towards the hospital.

I couldn't help but smile the whole time as our intertwined fingers swung in between us.

_Yup life was now officially good…oh except this whole Claire thing, BUT other than that life was good._

**A/N: Yes I know. **

**It's short chapter. **

**Someone was supposed to help me with this BUT she did.**

***Cough, Cough (lilitalygrl2).**

**But that's okay. **

**Tell me what you think. **

**Also I have a new story called ****Truth Be told****.**

**Go on it and tell me what you think.**

**And **_**lilitalygrl2**_** has one too called ****Cowboy Take Me Away.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**\/**


	26. Chapter24:All Quiet on the Western Front

**A/N: One of my favorite reviews.**

**Melana- **ur story is my drugs!! god awesomeest story ever! better than the real ones

**Cherryluvr- ** if you like twilight check out my new story. (But I think you Melana too.)

**Oh and you better thank ****FabulousITGirl ****too. Because I may not have kept this one up.**

**Now it's sad to say, but this story is coming to a close. ******

**Only a few more chapters. **

**But right now enjoy them. **

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**Chapter 24: All Quiet on the Western Front…psh I Wish.**

*Alicia*

I watched as Massie and Derrick walked back into the hospital, hands intertwined. I couldn't help but smile.

Everything was falling into place.

It was going back to the way it should be.

I looked over at Josh. He was watching them too.

I reached over and grabbed his hand and intertwined my fingers.

He looked over at me, his eyes sparkling.

"I think it's safe to say that the boyfast is officially over."

He nodded his head in agreement and then to my surprises pulled me onto his lap.

I giggled and then swung my arms around his neck.

"Good then I can finally do this without the thought of getting caught" Then he lowered his lips to meet mine. AHHHHHH sweet bliss. His tongue fought for dominance against mine as his hands slid down to my waist. He groaned into my mouth.

"Okay okay whoa! Guys seriously get a room." I reluctantly pulled away from Josh's lips and glared at Derrick.

"Get a life and stay out of mine" I shot back.

"Whoa down kitty. I'm just saying. At least we had our moments _outside_ where NO ONE CAN SEE US. And not in a dingy hospital."

I blushed at that.

So we got a little carried away so what?

You would be too if that was the first time you could kiss your boyfriend in public in a _long long LONG _time.

"So I take it you guys are back together?" Massie nodded her head giddily. I squealed and then hastily got off of Josh's lap, pulling her behind me and heading away from the boys.

"Okay okay tell me what happened! I want to know everything"

"Okay well we were just walking, we didn't talk and everything was just so…weird at first. But then he grabbed on to me and told me that he missed me. And that he didn't want to be without me any longer… and then he told me he loved me."

I let out a huge screech and hugged Massie tightly.

"OhMahGawd. I can't believe he did that… I'm so happy for you Mass." I said genuinely.

"Thanks I'm happy for me too."

I started heading back to Josh, thinking that we were through talking, but Massie grabbed my arm gently and held me back.

"Alicia before we go back I-I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for… for everything! For everything I've done to you in the past when we all know you didn't deserve it. I was supposed to be your best friend, but all I have done is lie and use you." I cringed at the harsh words she used. "And for that I am really sorry. I want t have a fresh start … I want to change…Will you help me Leesh?"

"Of course" I said pulling her into another hug. "What are best friends for?"

She laughed and then pulled back.

"Come on. Let's go back to the waiting room. The boys are probably wondering where we are."

"_That_ or they could be talking about us." I said throwing her a wink and pushing my hair back behind my shoulders. I burst out laughing.

"Yeah you are probably right. Hey where is Kristen and Dylan?"

"Oh they went down to the cafeteria to get something to drink with Kemp and Chris right after you left with Derrick." I looked down at my watch. "And that was about forty-five minutes ago. So they should be back by the time we are."

Massie stopped walking and grabbed onto me once again, a giddy expression playing on her face, "What if Kemp and Chris are asking Kris and Dyl to be their girlfriends?!"

"EhMahGawd! Massie! Then we would all have boyfriends and we could go on group dates. Wouldn't that be so cool?!"

"Yes, but I don't know if Cam and Claire are going to get back together."

"Oh! Who cares?! Did you not see how hot that Bailey guy is? I mean he is like _the_ Greek Adonis himself! …I tell you I don't know how she get's these guys like that."

"I know Leesh. I wonder about that too." By the time Massie had said that we had already made it back waiting room and looked around for the boys. But when I caught sight of them I wish I hadn't.

It looked like the world had fallen from under them just seconds ago.

"That can't be good" I whispered, my voice already hoarse. I looked over to Massie when I didn't get a reply, but she wasn't by my side anymore. She was running towards Josh and Derrick.

"What? What's wrong?!"

The boys looked at each other and then down at the ground. Avoiding all eye contact with us.

"Tell me what happened." Unshed tears were making my vision blurry.

***Massie POV***

"It's Claire isn't it? They both nodded still refusing to look me or Alicia in the eye.

"What? What happened?"

"Claire" Josh said it seemed like he was choking on the words. "She's gone into cardiac arrest."

I let out a loud bawl and fell to the ground sobbing.

"no, no, no, no, this can't happen" I muttered. Derrick was immediately at my side.

"Shhhhh Massie it's going to be okay…everything is going to be okay"

"She can't die Derrick. She can't. I haven't told her I was sorry for everything and that I-I wanted to be a real friend.

I vaguely registered that Josh pulled Alicia over to the other side of the waiting room.

Derrick picked me up of the ground bridal style. He sat down and then placed me on his lap. I pressed my face into his shirt and breathed in his scent deeply before releasing another sob. His arms tightened around me and he frequently kissed the top of my head and whispered "everything is going to be alright" into my ear.

"Shh Massie. It's going to be okay. I promise. Claire is going to pull through…she always does. She's a fighter." I nodded into his chest.

"Hey"

I peeked out the side of Derrick's chest to see Dylan and Kristen standing before us. Dylan was holding Kemp's hand while Kristen and Chris had at least six inches between the. I made a mental note reminding myself to look into that. I wiped a few tears from my eyes and pulled my head away from Derrick's chest so I could look at them clearly.

"What happened? Is it Claire? Is it you? Oh god are you pregnant?! Aw Massie I told you to use protection." Everything Dylan said came out in a rush. Leave it to her to put a smile on my face.

But I couldn't make the words to tell them what happened come out of my mouth. So I looked at Derrick in a silent plea for help. He understood and then went to explain what had happened. As soon as they heard Dylan sank into the seat next to me. And Kristen and Chris just stood there mouths agape. Kemp walked out of the room. Banging his fist into the wall as he went.

Derrick gently removed me from his lap and deposited me in the seat next to him. He stood up. "I'm going to go see if he is okay." But before he could take a step, Dylan put a hand on his arm restraining him.

"No let me."

Derrick only nodded, sat down, and then pulled my back onto his lap.

_God why can't we all just be perfect, like I had originally planned?_

**A/N: Okay that's it. **

**I know drama always comes like every other chapter,**

**But it is necessary for the story. **

**Actually I can't wait till it's all over. **

**And I can get to the happy ending, well you know if Claire doesn't die.**

**Anyway review. **

**Thank you.**

**i Heart you,**

**Craziichick01 AKA Deedee.**


	27. Chapter 25: All Kemp'ted Up

**A/N: Aww guys I'm so sorry.**

**BTW this is not BETAed I don't' want a Beta since it's coming to a close. **

**Unfortunately I have school for another two weeks. [unlike most of you] **

**But after that it's SUMMER BREAK! **

**Anyway let's get on with the story.**

**And without further ado: please enjoy, read, and review.**

**Previously: **I peeked out the side of Derrick's chest to see Dylan and Kristen standing before us. Dylan was holding Kemp's hand while Kristen and Chris had at least six inches between the. I made a mental note reminding myself to look into that. I wiped a few tears from my eyes and pulled my head away from Derrick's chest so I could look at them clearly.

"What happened? Is it Claire? Is it you? Oh god are you pregnant?! Aw Massie I told you to use protection." Everything Dylan said came out in a rush. Leave it to her to put a smile on my face.

But I couldn't make the words to tell them what happened come out of my mouth. So I looked at Derrick in a silent plea for help. He understood and then went to explain what had happened. As soon as they heard Dylan sank into the seat next to me. And Kristen and Chris just stood there mouths agape. Kemp walked out of the room. Banging his fist into the wall as he went.

Derrick gently removed me from his lap and deposited me in the seat next to him. He stood up. "I'm going to go see if he is okay." But before he could take a step, Dylan put a hand on his arm restraining him.

"No let me."

Derrick only nodded, sat down, and then pulled my back onto his lap.

_God why can't we all just be perfect, like I had originally planned?_

**Chapter 25: All Kemp'ted Up (haha get it)**

_Oh and before that I wanted to point out again that they are at most 17 or 16. _

***Dylan POV***

I ran after Kemp trying to catch up with him.

"Kemp, Kemp wait up." But he didn't listen he just kept on running down the corridors of the hospital.

And boy was I getting tired.

"Please Kemp. Please wait up. I can't run after you forever." I called out to him breathlessly.

Finally he stopped. I walked up to his figure.

"Thank you." I voiced patting his back. "You know you should really think about trying out for the school track team." I said trying to cheer him up, but it didn't work.

No smile.

No smirk.

Not. Even. A. Smear.

"Okay Kemp tell me what's wrong. Why did you just run out of there like that?"

"When he didn't respond I added. "Come on Kemp tell me what's wrong. You know you can tell me anything. I won't judge you or anything."

All of a sudden he turned around to face me. His eyes filled with rage and his face set aflame.

"You ask me what's wrong?! I thought it was pretty obvious _Dylan_. Our lives are like the domino effect. When one thing happen another one come _crashing _down right after.

And another

And another.

And _another_"

I took a step back as his anger increased. He was starting to frighten me.

"Okay Kemp. Seriously you need to calm down. It's okay."

"Okay? _Okay?!_ Dylan, Claire just went into cardiac arrest! _Cardiac arrest!_"

That is it. That was the last straw he had gone to far with this causing my own anger to flare up in the kettle inside of me.

But instead of it coming out in yells it came out low, deep, and menacing.

"You think I don't know that Kemp! You think that I'm not grieving… that I'm not hurting? Claire is my best friend Kemp. _My best friend_!." As quickly as my anger had come it drained out of my body.

"It's not just you who is grieving Kemp." My voice but a mere whisper. "it's all of us. And you don't have to go through it alone. We are all here and we are all going through the same thing." I placed my hand on his cheek and he leaned into it. His eyes closing in the process.

"Thank you" He whispered and then proceeded to envelop me into a hug. "And I'm sorry. I should be dwelling on the fact that you just accepted to be my girlfriend." He kissed the top of my head. "Come on let's get back to the others."

I nodded as he slipped his hands into mine and intertwined our fingers.

Electrifying tingles shot through my entire body.

I hadn't noticed it before, but now that I had I could not get enough of it.

We walked to the waiting room. Everything and everyone were exactly the same as we left them, except maybe a little more calm.

Kemp pulled me towards where Josh and Alicia were sitting.

He sat down next to Josh and then pulled me on to his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into him.

After a few moments he spoke up.

"You need to gain some weight Dyl. I swear I can wrap my arms around you twice.''

I smiled.

"That is a good thing Kemp. I don't have to worry about any people making fun of me for my weight."

I felt him tense up and his arms tighten around me. I turned around in his lap and faced him.

I was met with a pained expression. I place my hand upon his cheek.

"Kemp what's wrong?"

He slowly shook his head back and forth as he began to speak to me. "I'll never for saying those things about you. They weren't true and I need you to see that… I mean you are skinnier than Audrianna and that's saying something."

Audrianna was the skinniest girl in our whole entire grade. Hell I bet she was the skinniest in the whole entire school.

… Or was since I believe I just took that title from her.

A triumphant smile found its way onto my face.

"That's a good thing Kemp and I know you were just kidding that night… and all the other times." Actually I didn't, but it made me see the 'light' as they say.

"No it is not okay Dylan. It's not healthy."

I just shrugged and turned around. I have never felt healthier in my life.

After a moment or two I felt his lips brush my ear as he whispered into it.

"Please promise me you'll at least gain a few pounds." He kissed me on the back of my neck causing a pleasant shiver to course through my body. "Please… for me. Will you do it for me?"

I sighed.

There was no way I could fight him on this.

"Fine. But only a few pounds. I don't want to bust."

He sighed in return. "I guess that's a start."

I smiled at our compromise and leaned my head against his chest. My eyes closing almost immediately.

"Sleep Dyl. I promise to wake you up if there is any new on Claire." I nodded not even bothering to open my eyes.

And to content to even care what he said.

*Cam POV* (yes it's back, get over it)

"Dude will you stop pacing. She's going to be fine. And besides you are making me dizzy."

I stopped my pacing only to throw a death glare at Bailey, who just held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Dude I'm just saying you are worrying too much. Have a little faith and she'll be fine."

"I do have faith _dude_ I'm just anxious."

I sat down on the floor next to Bailey.

"Better?"

"Much. Thanks man."

I started bouncing my leg up and down unconsciously. But I didn't try to stop it.

"Dude. Now you are vibrating me. And I'm sorry to say that I just don't roll that way."

I gwaffed at his attempt at a joke and then willed my leg to stop bouncing.

Tap.

Tap. Tap.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tap. Tap.

Tap.

Tap. Tap.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tap. Tap.

Tap.

Tap. Tap.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tap. Tap.

Tap.

"DUDE! Stop. And just relax that tapping of your finger is even more infuriating."

"Well then what do you suggest me to do?"

"Sleep… maybe get a massage. You seriously need to chillax dude."

"I'm not leaving until I know she's okay."

Bailey just shrugged.

I rolled my eyes.

My phone vibrated in my pants. I pulled it out and flipped it open.

**Derrick: hey keep us updted. We're all up waitin 2 kno how she is. Cum c us wen u kno.**

I quickly replied back.

**Cam: yea sure dat sounds fine. **

As if on cue a nurse walked towards where me and Bailey were seated.

She had a really heavy accent, but it was understandable. " Excuse me. Mr. Fisher, Mr. Hendrickson. I have some news on the patient Claire Lyons."

Both Bailey and I stood up immediately.

"Yes. Please tell us. Is she going to be okay?"

"She's going to be just fine. She just needs to rest. We'll observe her for a few days and if she is stable by then. She will be free to go." My face broke out into a joyous smile and out the corner of my eye I could see Bailey beaming to.

"Are we allowed to go in and see her?"

The nurse frowned and the proceeded to say "I'm sorry, but in order for her to be completely rested she has to be alone. No distractions."

I nodded. That sounded understandable.

"Please feel free to wait in the waiting room." I nodded once more as she exited back into Claire's hospital room.

"Come on Bailey. The rest of the guys are wondering what's happened."

We walked in comfortable silence to the waiting room.

As soon as Derrick saw me approach he motioned me over to him.

"So how is she?" He whispered. Masse was curled up in his chest, his arm wrapped around her. I raised my eyebrow, but he just waved his hand as if to say "we'll talk later"

"She's fine. She's stable. They are going to keep her here and observe her for a few days, but after that she is free to go."

"That's good man." He turned toward Bailey and asked "Who are you?"

"Oh sorry. I forgot we haven't formally met. I'm Bailey."

"Cool. I'm Derrick. This beautiful lady on my lap is Massie. Over there to your left is Josh and in his lap is Alicia. And to your right is Dylan and she's sitting on Kemp's lap. Also there is Kristen and Chris, but they went to get some fresh air. Come have a seat. You two look like you need some rest." I plopped down in the seat next to him and Bailey next to me.

My eyes almost immediately closing. I was too tired to ask Derrick what happened while I was back with Claire, but I made a mental note to ask him later.

I let out a relieved sigh.

It look like things were finally falling back into place.

**A/N: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**That was so much writing. **

**Longest chapter I have written for this story. I hopped you enjoyed it. **

**Now review. [it's that little green and white button that says 'review']**

**i Heart you,**

**Craziichick01 AkA Deedee. **

**P.S. Wondering if **_**P.S. I loathe You **_**is worth buying. **

**Somebody want to give me their opinion?**


End file.
